Estaciones para el amor
by Estrellita azul
Summary: [Pequeñas historias que abarcan las estaciones del año y cada una de ellas contará una historia de amor] El tercer arco ha llegado... El amor abriga el corazón de quien ama y las hojas cubren, como un manto, el camino que dos enamorados transitan. ¿Será posible que el amor florecido en un desierto no pierda sus pétalos en el otoño?
1. Primavera I

**Aviso****:** la historia estará dividida en cuatro arcos argumentales que representarán a las estaciones. Sin embargo, cada arco no estará relacionado con el otro. Ya que, para cada estación elegí una pareja diferente para Hinata. Así mismo, cada estación del año contará con tres historias que podrían ser unitarias entre sí como no.

**Nota****:** las estaciones en Japón aparecen de la siguiente forma. Del 21 de junio al 21 de septiembre es verano; del 21 de septiembre al 21 de diciembre es otoño; del 21 de diciembre al 21 de marzo es invierno; y del 21 de marzo al 21 de junio es primavera.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a él no me pertenece. La historia es sin fines lucrativos u otros motivos. No obstante, fue escrita desde mi imaginación y pido respeto ante eso.

* * *

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Primer arco argumental]

**Primavera I**

Caminaba despacio mientras intentaba ignorar las profundas miradas que los aldeanos le dirigían. Como de costumbre, algunas eran de respeto, otras de desprecio y unas cuantas de vergüenza ajena. ¿La causa de éstas últimas? No estaba segura, pero suponía que era por culpa de su destierro en el clan o su reciente matrimonio arreglado con el Anbu más importante que Konoha poseía. Y si a eso le agregaba que hacía dos semanas se le había dado de baja en las filas de kunoichis activas… Suspiró. Definitivamente, fuera cual fuera la causa, estaba destinada a que la gente siempre tuviera algún motivo para susurrar sobre ella.

Detuvo su andar cuando se topó con el cartel de la florería Yamanaka y una idea cruzó su mente. No estaba segura si a él le molestaría que ella hiciera algunos cambios en la entrada de su casa, pero la primavera había llegado hacía pocos días y le estaban dando ganas de arreglar el desierto porche de su hogar. Además, de esa forma, podría volver a ocupar el tiempo que los entrenamientos cancelados con Kiba y Shino habían dejado vacío.

Aspiró hondo y abrió la puerta del local. La campanilla resonó en el lugar dándole el aviso de su presencia a la joven rubia que acomodaba algunas flores.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó al verla—. Que sorpresa.

—Hola…—susurró la peli negra con una tímida sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Hace mucho no te veía —le comentó la Yamanaka mientras colocaba los ramos en los floreros correspondientes; luego la miró con picardía—. ¿Qué tal la vida de casada?

—Pues…—Las mejillas de la Hyuga se volvieron carmín—. B-bien… supongo.

—¿Supones? —Ino alzó una ceja y puso los brazos en jara—. Acaso, ¿te ha tratado mal? ¿Te ha faltado el respeto? Porque si es…

—¡No! —La interrumpió nerviosa y moviendo las manos frenéticamente en el aire—. E-En lo absoluto… Es solo que…—Se mordió el labio inferior—. S-Solo estuvimos u-una semana juntos y después él sa-salió de misión. Así que…

—¿Una semana después de la boda? —interrogó Ino siendo su turno de interrumpirla. Hinata asintió—. Eso fue hace como un mes.

La ex kunoichi volvió a afirmar. Era por esa misma razón que se sentía sola y hasta casi aburrida en la gran casa que se había convertido su hogar hacía solo mes y medio.

—Nos hubieras avisado, Hinata…—argumentó entonces Ino de pronto sintiéndose culpable.

Desde que el clan la había expulsado y entregado a un matrimonio sin amor, Hinata había estado alejada de todos. Y no porque quisiera, sino porque las circunstancias y las nuevas obligaciones de la chica se lo imponían. No obstante, lo que hacía sentir más culpable a la rubia era que, a pesar de ser concientes de ello, ninguno había intentado volver a ponerse en contacto con ella.

—N-no quería m-molestar…

—¡No es molestia! —exclamó enojada—. De todas formas, ¿dejarte sola una semana después de la boda? Eso es cruel.

Hinata no contestó. Al principió había pensado igual que Ino, empero luego de pensar las cosas con tranquilidad y recordar las palabras de él antes de marcharse…

_—Lo siento… No quisiera irme de misión tan pronto cuando ni siquiera…—Guardó silencio como buscando las palabras exactas para decirle—. Prometo compensarte a mi regreso.—Se inclinó para besar la frente femenina y luego suspiró contra su flequillo—. Lo prometo—repitió._

Entonces, había comprendido que él tenía obligaciones para con la aldea que no podía ignorar por más que estuvieran casados. Y ella, eso lo respetaba y admiraba. Porque su esposo era un hombre leal a sus principios.

—Y bueno, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

La voz de Ino la trajo a la realidad.

—Ah… S-si…—Sonrió—. Q-quiero dar un poco de color al jardín.

**[...] **

Después de un mes, por fin regresaba. La verdad era que sus intenciones habían sido negarse a la misión cuando Kakashi se presentó en su casa avisándole que la Hokage lo mandaba a buscar para un trabajo en solitario. No obstante, una vez en el despacho y siendo informado de porque había sido requerido, le fue imposible negarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando había sospechas que la Nación del Trueno estaba conspirando para atacarlos a ellos y a Suna? No podía quedarse tranquilo al saberlo. Porque, mientras él pudiera, debía proteger el futuro Konoha, el de su familia y, desde el momento que había contraído matrimonio, el futuro de Hinata. Así que, a su pesar, había tenido que despedirse de su joven esposa y ver como la tristeza cubría los ojos femeninos en el apresurado adiós que no se sabía por cuanto tiempo era.

Tenía que admitir que esa corta semana con ella había sido suficiente para que luego la extrañara en cada acción que ejecutaba durante el día. En las comidas, en los ratos de silencio y, sobre todo, en los momentos de descansar. Porque había tenido siete noches sin pesadillas y eso había sido tan inesperado para él que se había acostumbrado a ello. No sabía como ni la razón de porqué Hinata era capaz de aliviar los terribles pecados que lo atacaban en sueños... Sin embargo, una parte de él era feliz y se sentía más que agradecido para con su esposa.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando se encontró parado frente al despacho de la Hokage para entregar su informe. Y estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta se abrió. Shizune iba de salida cargada de papeleo.

—¡Oh!—exclamó sorprendida al verlo. Luego sonrió—. Pasa, pasa.

Él asintió y la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Tsunade se encontraba leyendo tan concentrada que ni se había dado cuenta que era él quien estaba frente suyo.

—Un segundo…—le dijo alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—No se preocupe, Hokage-sama…—saludó con una sonrisa ladina tras su máscara de Anbu.

La rubia alzó la vista del pergamino que leía al escucharlo. Su mirada detonaba gran sorpresa.

—¡Eres tú! —chilló—. ¡Por fin has regresado!

—Así es.—Puso fin a la distancia que lo separaba del escritorio y colocó un pergamino sobre él—. Aquí está el reporte de la misión.

—Bien, bien…—repitió Tsunade tomando el rollo de papel en sus manos—. ¿Debo suponer que te ha ido bien?

—El intento de ataque a Konoha y a Suna es real—explicó seriamente—. Pero no he podido confirmar que realmente sea por parte de Kumo. Hay ciertas irregularidades en la investigación que me hacen dudar.

—Comprendo. —La Hokage asintió frunciendo el ceño—. Le pediré a Kakashi que indague más en lo que has conseguido.—Se puso de pie y sonrió—. Ahora ve y tómate esa luna de miel que no pudiste.

Soltó una risa baja.

—Gracias, Hokage-sama—murmuró y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

**[...] **

Suspiró y pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente para quitar el leve sudor que intentaba resbalarse entre los mechones de cabello. Le había dado algo de trabajo pero estaba muy conforme con el resultado. Ino le había mostrado montones de flores y no había podido elegir un solo par, sino unas cuantas. Había comprado semillas de tulipanes, gerberas, amapolas y hasta margaritas. Solo esperaba que florecieran. No deseaba quedar como una tonta si él se enteraba que había intentado sembrar unas flores y había fracasado. Se mordió el labio inferior con total pena al imaginar aquella situación. Sin duda alguna terminaría rogando que la tierra la tragase como a las semillas. Soltó una risa baja ante sus pensamientos y terminó de colocar abono y regar.

Al acabar, se puso de pie y observó como el sol se ocultaba tras los árboles. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo en su misión? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Si, lo extrañaba. Había pasado solo siete días a su lado, pero le era imposible negar que lo echaba de menos. El silencio de la casa era insoportable si él no estaba ahí para compartirlo con ella y la rutina parecía una tortura. ¿Cómo era posible que solo había necesitado siete días para volverla tan dependiente de él? No lo sabía con claridad, pero él era su familia ahora y ella iba a poner lo mejor de sí para que la relación con su esposo fuera cada día mejor. Cabía la posibilidad que ninguno llegara a enamorarse del otro pero estaba segura que su corazón iba a aprender a quererlo. Sonrió ante la idea y suspiró su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

—Itachi-kun…

—¿Si?

La voz masculina la tomó tan desprevenida que pegó un saltito al escucharlo. Se giró sobre sus pies despacio y su mirada se encontró con una negra como la noche. Y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. Él estaba de vuelta. Sano y salvo. Su esposo había retornado a su lado. Tenía las ropas sucias, la máscara de Anbu sujeta en su cinturón y el bolso colgando en su mano izquierda. Pero ella lo veía justo como en el momento antes de su partida.

—Estoy de regreso—dijo él de pronto.

Ella asintió con el llanto a flor de piel.

—Bi-bienvenido a ca-casa, Itachi-kun.—Hinata sonrió llena de felicidad entre sollozos.

Casa. El solo hecho de escuchar esa palabra de los labios de ella y con aquella sonrisa acompañándola hacía que el corazón le palpitara en un ritmo más alto. Porque nunca había imaginado encontrarse aquella imagen al regresar. Con Hinata inclinada en la tierra riendo feliz, muy feliz, al sembrar flores en lo que era el hogar de ambos y luego escucharla suspirar su nombre con cariño.

Acabó la distancia que había entre ambos viendo como ella se sonrojaba e intentaba ponerle fin al llanto que la embargaba. Sonrió de lado y con ternura al pensar que su pequeña esposa era muy sensible ante las emociones.

Con su mano derecha sujetó la cintura femenina y, tras soltar el bolso, posó su otra mano en la nuca de ella.

—Gracias, hime…—murmuró besando su frente—. Espero no hayas hecho planes—agregó enseguida—, porque tengo intenciones de cumplir mi promesa, señora Uchiha.

Hinata hipó ante el llanto. Si, sin duda alguna parecía como si no se hubiera marchado nunca. Pero sobre todo… ¡que bien sonaba aquel apellido en ella cuando él la llamaba así! Sonrió y seguidamente soltó una risa interna. Y pensar que hacía solo unas semanas detestaba que utilizaran aquellas dos palabras para referirse a su persona.

—E-estoy li-libre, se-señor Uchiha…—contestó entonces en un susurro.

Itachi sonrió ante su inconfundible tartamudeo. Quizás, aprovecharía la primavera para corregir aquello en su esposa. Sería una misión de lo más agradable e interesante.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota:** Sé que es corto, pero al ser algo como pequeñas viñetas me parece que está acorde a la idea de lo que serían los arcos argumentales. ¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto. ¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos, Estrellita... ^^


	2. Primavera II

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Primer arco argumental]

**Primavera II**

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas del regreso de su esposo y estaba muy feliz ante la cercanía que habían podido entrelazar entre los dos. Ninguno era de muchas palabras pero poco a poco habían logrado comunicarse de forma silenciosa, solo con las miradas. Sonrió pensando en eso. Los pequeños detalles, que algunos consideraban insignificantes, eran todo lo contrario para ella. Porque sentía que estaba más unida a su esposo. No obstante lo que la hacía más feliz era que Itachi, al parecer, compartía con ella ese júbilo sentimiento ante el hecho de que ambos estaban estrechando el vínculo de su unión.

En esos días ambos habían aprendido mucho del otro. Ella había descubierto que a él no le gustaba la carne, sobre todo el bistec, y que su comida favorita era el arroz. Que llevaba mas de 250 (*) misiones oficiales completas y que, a pesar de ser su obligación, no está interesado en asumir el cargo de líder en el clan Uchiha cuando su padre se retire. Suspiró ante eso último. ¿Ella sería una buena esposa para un líder? No había sido buena para ocupar un puesto importante en su propio clan… ¡Hasta había sido desterrada! Se mordió el labio inferior y aspiró hondo. Era mejor no pensar mucho en eso o terminaría deprimida o en llanto.

Sacudió la sábana y la tendió sobre la soga. La leve brisa de esa época en la mañana era sumamente agradable. Sonrió y cerró los ojos para disfrutarla. Adoraba la casa que Itachi había escogido para ellos. Estaba algo alejada de las demás casas del distrito Uchiha y por eso siempre podía disfrutar del cantar de las aves sin el bullicio de la muchedumbre.

—Hinata.

La voz de su esposo la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó enseguida a verlo. Él estaba parado en la galería que se unía con la puerta trasera de la cocina. Traía puesto un simple pantalón de entrenamiento y la camiseta negra que tenía el símbolo de su clan en la espalda.

—¿Si? ¿Su-sucede algo?—le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con la canasta de ropa vacía.

—Mi tonto hermano menor ha venido para que entrenemos un poco—contestó él con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Te importaría poner un plato más para el almuerzo?

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Gracias.—Él acarició la mejilla femenina y depositó un casto beso en su cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia el final del pasillo—. Si me necesitas estaré en el dojo—agregó segundos después.

Ella asintió aunque él ya no pudiera verla e ingresó a la cocina. Prepararía un delicioso almuerzo para ese día. Así que, lo mejor era ir al mercado por algunas verduras frescas. Dejó una pequeña nota por si Itachi la buscaba antes de su regreso y, tras tomar su bolso, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

**[…]**

Recibía uno, dos y tres golpes antes de que Sasuke retrocediera más pasos de los puñetazos que entregaba. Algo andaba mal con su hermano. ¿Cuál era la causa? Aún no estaba muy seguro. Sin embargo, podía apostar que era por su matrimonio… por Hinata. Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a esquivar otro ataque y una patada. No le gustaban las indecisiones cuando le querían decir algo y en ese caso Sasuke se comportaba así. Estaba seguro que su hermano tenía ganas de argumentar algo respecto a su nueva vida, ya que no había podido hacerlo, o más bien no se había atrevido, en el día de su boda.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Sonriendo? ¡Oh! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero no pudo evitarlo y ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Pensaba en algo—contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En la Hyuga? —inquirió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Itachi dejó de sonreír y le devolvió la misma expresión.

—Hinata—aclaró—, mi esposa y tu cuñada.

—Sigue siendo una Hyuga. —Se cruzó de brazos.

El mayor de los dos hermanos suspiró.

—Es Uchiha ahora, Sasuke. ¿Por qué tanto desprecio?

Necesitaba saberlo. No podía seguir con esa incertidumbre de porque su hermano no aceptaba a su esposa.

—¿Por qué tanto cariño? —interrogó por su parte Sasuke.

Itachi alzó una ceja. En vez de desprecio… ¿Eran celos?

—No estoy celoso—gruñó como leyéndole la mente—. Sigo sin entender como pudiste aceptar alguien como ella cuando el consejo la sugirió—espetó—. No fue buena para su clan. No destaca como una buena kunoichi... ¡Hasta fue dada de baja! Ni siquiera…

—¿Quién dijo que debía casarme con el esteriotipo perfecto? —Itachi lo interrumpió abruptamente con aquella pregunta.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio al percibir el tono serio y enojado de su hermano.

—No digo que…

—Fue eso mismo lo que intentaste decir—refutó—. Y aunque te parezca extraño, aunque nadie lo llegue a comprender…—Sonrió con una paz y felicidad que Sasuke se encontró sorprendido ante el gesto—. Hinata resulta ser perfecta para mí. Tanto como lo es ésta primavera que cubre a Konoha.

Itachi lo vio correr la mirada y bufar con frustración. Sabía que su hermano no se quedaría satisfecho.

—Ni siquiera la conoces.

Ahí estaba la revancha. Otra sonrisa surgió de nuevo en su rostro.

—Sé lo suficiente... Conocí lo necesario—Cerró los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Sé que le gusta prensar flores, que le encantan los rollos de canela y le disgustan los cangrejos. Le desea lo mejor a su hermana en el clan y no ha dejado de apreciar a su padre a pesar de todo. —Abrió los ojos y caminó directo a su hermano—. Pero lo más importante que descubrí fue que estoy contento de que sea Hinata quien me acompañe en mis silencios y esfume mis pesadillas. Que sea ella quien traiga luz a mi camino de oscuridad. Eso, ¿no es suficiente para ti tonto hermano menor? —preguntó golpeando su dedo índice en la frente de Sasuke.

—¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Ambos hermanos voltearon la mirada hacia la entrada del dojo. Naruto llevaba su típica sonrisa zorruna mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? —espetó entre dientes Sasuke al ver que el hiperactivo rubio había interrumpido la charla.

—Que gruñón estás, teme—Naruto entrecerró los ojos—. Acaso, ¿no puedo visitar a mi hermano?

Itachi sonrió y Sasuke siseó entre dientes.

—No es tu hermano.

—Es como si lo fuera, ¿verdad, Itachi?

El susodicho asintió haciendo enfadar más al menor de los Uchiha y provocando que el rubio soltara una risa.

—¿Te quedas a comer, Naruto?

—Itachi, no lo invites…

—¡Claro! ¡Me encanta la comida de Hinata-chan! —Al mencionar el nombre de la joven, Naruto pareció recordar algo—. Por cierto, Itachi—Él lo observó para indicarle que le prestaba atención—, me la encontré en el mercado…—Tragó saliva y dudó en hablar—. No sé si decirte esto…

—Habla, dobe.

**[…]**

Como de costumbre las miradas se posaban en ella. La ex heredera Hyuga, la nueva, no tan aceptada, Uchiha, no podía pasar desapercibida porque cada aldeano parecía detectarla al instante que aparecía. Sabía que debía acostumbrarse ante aquello que no dejaría de suceder nunca… Pero, ¿era tanto pedir no ser el centro de atención para las habladurías? Al parecer si, porque jamás se cumplía. Suspiró y siguió su camino. En esos momentos ella debía preocuparse solo en preparar un delicioso almuerzo y sonrió al ver la tienda de dulces. Quizás, podría completar el menú con algún rico de postre. Así que, ante la idea, se encaminó hacia el local.

—Si, es ella…

—¿La que se casó con Uchiha-san?

Dos mujeres susurraban cerca suyo con total descaro.

—Si, la heredera Hyuga destituida de su puesto y desterrada, y que hace poco fue dada de baja en sus servicios de kunoichi.

Hinata no despegó la mirada de la vitrina y se dedicó a observar la variedad de pasteles intentando ignorarlas.

—¿Y él la aceptó igual?

—Seguramente no le quedó opción. Ya sabes… Esos acuerdos de los clanes. Lo más probable es que su padre quiso cubrir las habladurías del destierro y arregló ese matrimonio con Fugaku Uchiha.

—Que pena por Uchiha-san… terminar casado con alguien así.

Pestañó varias veces intentando contener las lágrimas y enfocó la mirada en un punto sin mirar nada en realidad. No había querido reconocerlo. Había tenido la loca idea de imaginar que no sería una vergüenza para Itachi… Pero era todo lo contrario. Seguramente Konoha entera sentía pena por el gran Anbu prodigio de los Uchiha que había tenido el sacrificio de casarse con ella.

Quizás… Quizás si hablaba con la Hokague podía volver al servicio activo y de esa forma parar con al menos alguna habladuría…

_—Hinata, renuncia a tu puesto de kunoichi. No quiero que termines avergonzando a tu nueva familia si fracasas en una misión._

Las palabras de su progenitor aturdieron sus recuerdos. Se las había dicho en el hospital, durante su recuperación de la última misión que había tenido con su equipo. La habían afectado tanto que, el mismo día que le habían dado de alta, se había presentado ante Tsunade-sama para pedirle su baja. La Hokague parecía extrañada ante aquello, pero después de varias afirmaciones en el interrogatorio sobre si estaba segura, desistió y aceptó su petición.

Pero, ¿había hecho lo correcto?

—¡Hinata-chan!

La chillona voz de su amigo la sobresaltó.

—¿Estás… bien?

—S-si, Na-naruto-kun…

Le regaló la mejor sonrisa que encontró en su interior.

—Ah…—El rubio no se creía aquello pero tampoco iba a indagar—. ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

—He ve-venido por algunas verduras… Sasuke-san almorzará con nosotros hoy y…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Así después te llevo las bolsas hasta la casa—sugirió Naruto interrumpiéndola.

Hinata negó levemente y bastante sonrojada. Agradecía la amabilidad de Naruto, pero no quería que después también susurraran que utilizaba al rubio como burro de carga o algo peor.

—So-solo son unas verduras…—explicó—. Si q-quieres ve a la ca-casa. Itachi-kun y Sasuke-san están entrenando en el dojo.

—¿Segura? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

Tembló ante la mirada masculina. Acaso… ¿Él había oído a las mujeres?

—S-si…—contestó con un tartamudeo más evidente de lo común.

—Ok… Te veo allí—Naruto sonrió y, tras llevarse ambas manos a la nuca, desapareció.

Suspiró. Al menos se había salvado de la insistencia de su amigo y lo ideal sería que ella terminara de hacer sus compras.

**[…]**

El almuerzo había pasado sin contratiempos. Solo con las bromas por parte de Naruto y los gruñidos de Sasuke. Algún que otro comentario bajito de Hinata y las escasas sonrisas de Itachi. Ya casi a media tarde se había despedido de sus _hermanos_ en la puerta de entrada y se quedó observándolos hasta que los perdió de vista. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en la tierra removida y sonrió. El trabajo de su esposa estaba dando frutos. Pequeños brotes se dejaban ver y al parecer pronto se convertirían en hermosas flores.

Regresó a la cocina donde Hinata se encontraba lavando los utensilios del almuerzo y en silencio tomó asiento. Se quedó observándola fijamente mientras ella se movía por la instancia limpiando todo. ¿Debía esperar a que le contara o tenía que dar el primer paso él? Tampoco quería que pensara que la vigilaba o que el rubio era un chismoso… Ok. Naruto era un chismoso pero no por eso tenía que condenarlo aún más en su título.

—Itachi-kun…

La suave voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al instante su mirada se poso en su esposa.

—Dime.

—¿Q-quieres té? —le preguntó sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa. Seguramente llevaba un rato intentando preguntarle aquello sin éxito alguno al estar él tan sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

—Claro.—Sonrió y pensó que era el momento justo para sacar el tema—. Por cierto, Hinata. —Ella lo observó un instante antes de poner a calentar el agua—. ¿Qué sucedió hoy en el mercado?

Y en ese momento un duro silencio los envolvió a ambos.

—¿Na-naruto?—inquirió ella sujetando con fuerza una de las tazas.

—Si—contestó al instante. No era necesario negarlo.

—N-no sucedió nada importante…—Se encogió de hombros—. Las pe-personas hablan mucho…

Itachi suspiró, se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposa. Aparte de corregir el tartamudeo, tenía que hacerle comprender que no debía temer en contarle todo. Fueran malas o buenas. Él estaba ahí para ella. Para cuidarla, escucharla y aconsejarla siempre. Y no porque así lo disponía el matrimonio, sino porque era lo que deseaba él.

La rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y la envolvió en un abrazo. Sintió como ella tomaba varias bocanadas de aire antes de terminar por relajarse contra su pecho.

—Decir que nuestro matrimonio no fue arreglado sería mentir.—Hinata asintió segundos después como estando de acuerdo—. Pero no voy a permitir que hablen sobre mi esposa como si ella fuera una deshonra o una carga para mí. Porque es todo lo contrario.—La giró entre sus brazos y tomó el rostro femenino entre las manos—. Has traído tranquilidad a mis noches, alegría a mis silencios y luz a mi oscuridad, Hinata…—Ella se sonrojó a gran escala y él sonrió ante aquello al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus frentes—. Y estoy completamente seguro que si ya no estuviéramos casados te elegiría por encima de cualquier otra mujer.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos femeninos.

—Itachi-kun…—Sentía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón martillándole el pecho con gran fuerza—. T-te prometo que te c-cuidaré a ti y a la fa-familia que formemos…

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé, hime—susurró contra los labios femeninos—. Lo sé.

Y la besó con la misma suavidad en que las gotas de rocío se deslizan por las verdes hojas de los árboles; con esa misma ansiedad en la que se busca agua en el desierto; y con aquella ternura en que un hombre besa a la mujer que ama.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) En realidad Itachi completó 340 misiones oficiales. Me pareció que al cambiarle la cantidad era como decir que aún tiene mucho más por delante para dar.

**Nota:** me ha quedado más extenso que el anterior, pero quería contar un poco, a grandes rasgos, la razón del matrimonio entre Itachi y Hinata. Además de agregar la conversación de los hermanos Uchiha. Me pareció interesante poner aquella escena puesto que los dos se apreciaban mucho y no creo estar muy alejada en imaginar, si fuera de verdad, que Sasuke reaccionaría de ese modo.

Por otro lado, quiero comentarles, que queda un capítulo más de esta primavera y luego pasamos al siguiente arco argumental que abarca la estación del verano. Aún no me decido que pareja escoger para Hinata. Estoy entre Gaara o Kakashi. Porque, para ir sacando las dudas, Sasuke ocupará el invierno.

**Aviso:** el modo en que iré publicando los capítulos será de acuerdo al tiempo en que los tenga finalizados. Así que, eso puede ser un día, dos o más. Pero a no preocupar que no tardaré más de una semana en hacerlo.

**Comentarios****:** agradezco infinitamente a **RukiaNeechan**, **Saara-Chan94** y **xxrisxx** por sus palabras.

¿Comentarios? ¿Consultas? ¿Opiniones? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

Saluditos, Estrellita... ^^


	3. Primavera III

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Primer arco argumental]

**Primavera III**

.

.

La luz que pretendía filtrarse entre las cortinas blancas era lo suficientemente intensa para advertirle que ya era media mañana y que por consiguiente la reunión que tenía con la Hokage daría comienzo en poco tiempo.

Suspiró y se acomodó detrás del cuerpo femenino que yacía junto a él en aquella cama. No tenía deseos de levantarse y abandonar aquella calidez y paz que sentía. Pasó un brazo por la estrecha cintura y acercó a Hinata aún más contra su pecho. Fue en ese instante que, sin despertarse aún, ella susurró su nombre con inmenso cariño. Itachi sonrió altivo. Al parecer su pequeña y adorable esposa lo secuestraba hasta en sueños. Quizás se lo comentara después para disfrutar del inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Depositó un beso en el hombro descubierto de ella y estaba listo para levantarse cuando la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—¿Itachi-kun?—inquirió en un murmullo mientras se ponía boca arriba y pestañaba adormilada.

—Aquí estoy—habló él enseguida.

Se inclinó hacia ella y retiró un par de mechones rebeldes que caían por su frente. Una nueva sonrisa surgió en su rostro al verla sonrojar por la caricia. Y es que, desde hacía mucho, había comenzado a adorar aquello en su esposa. Le encantaba que él fuera el causante de esos rubores y del pulso acelerado que solía acompañarlo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, adoraba que ella fuera quien provocara las constantes sonrisas que nacían en él. Si, porque con Hinata había aprendido, sin proponérselo, a sonreír más seguido y con el alma.

—Tengo la reunión con la Hokage—explicó. Luego soltó una risa baja—. Y ya voy algo atrasado.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

—¿T-tan tarde es?

—Más o menos—contestó buscando ropa en los cajones—. Pero tengo tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha al menos; ya comeré al regreso—agregó sabiendo que ella se sentiría culpable.

—L-lo siento, Itachu-kun…—murmuró—. E-enseguida te prepararé a-algo para el c-camino.

La vio levantarse, ponerse la bata y apresurarse hacia la puerta. Itachi volvió a soltar una risa y antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista sujetó una de sus pequeñas manos para detenerla. Hinata se volteó sorprendida y abrió la boca para preguntar que sucedía, pero él simplemente se apoderó de sus labios. Ella se aferró a la camiseta masculina mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Cada vez que Itachi la besaba perdía el control de sus cinco sentidos y lo único que la mantenía en la realidad era él mismo. Su esposo era como un ancla que la sujetaba firmemente a este mundo. Hinata gimió levemente ante la urgencia del beso e Itachi no pudo más que aprisionarla contra la puerta. Ahora, sus brazos estaban a cada lado del cuerpo femenino como intentando no dejarla escapar. Y es que, no podía explicar la razón, sin embargo, los besos de su esposa se habían convertido en algo necesario para él. Eran como la energía extra para su chakra.

—Buenos días, hime—dijo entonces luego de separarse cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos.

—B-buenos d-días…—susurró con la respiración acelerada.

—Bajaré en un momento.

Hinata asintió y despacio salió de la habitación dejando a un Itachi abrumado por las emociones. No podía entender como era capaz de controlarse aún para no hacerle el amor cuando la tenía abrazada a él cada noche. Al principio, había pensado que no era lo correcto llevarla a la cama cuando ambos solo estaban unidos por un matrimonio arreglado. No podía aprovecharse de ella. Así que, no pensaba demasiado en Hinata como una mujer con la que tener intimidad. Pero… con el paso del tiempo, a través de los momentos compartidos, los besos que comenzaban a surgir con mayor frecuencia… Él supo que no solo comenzaba a desearla físicamente, sino que su adorable esposa empezaba a llenar su corazón.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Lo mejor sería dejar de indagar sobre ese tema por el momento y concentrarse en la reunión que le esperaba. Porque sino terminaría tomando dos duchas bien heladas.

**[…]**

Hinata suspiró por cuarta o quinta vez mientras hacía el aseo de la casa. Itachi se había marchado hacía un buen tiempo y ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero eso era igual cada vez que la besaba de aquella manera, las siguientes horas se la pasaba suspirando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los pensamientos en cualquier lado menos en lo que debía. Y es que… No podía negar que Itachi la atraía físicamente como ningún otro hombre y lo deseaba de una manera que jamás se hubiera imaginado que se podía. No obstante, su esposo nunca había demostrado intenciones de hacer algo más que compartir la cama para dormir. ¿Por respeto? ¿No la deseaba como ella a él? ¿Buscaba a otra? Un nuevo suspiro. ¿Cuál era la razón? Por un lado quería saberla y por otro no. Le temía profundamente al rechazo.

—Itachi-kun…

Murmuró su nombre al mismo tiempo que tomaba el portarretrato de su casamiento. Sonrió. En la foto, con fecha del diez de marzo, Itachi no sonreía pero la sujetaba de la cintura y la miraba fijamente. Adoraba esa fotografía. Porque si la observabas bien, la mirada de Itachi no era seria realmente sino una llena de ternura y lo que parecía nerviosismo por parte de ella en realidad era de absoluta timidez. Pero… Solo las personas que los conocían podían darse cuenta de ello.

Terminó el aseo y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo. Seguramente Itachi regresaría hambriento de la reunión. Las pocas galletas, que justo había horneado la noche anterior, no le llenarían en lo absoluto. Además, al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y debía comenzar a preparar algo.

Y estaba encaminándose hacia la cocina cuando el timbre sonó interrumpiendo sus pasos. ¿Quién podría ser? Sus amigos no la visitaban en la casa. Decían que les incomodaba imaginar que podían interrumpirla en alguna situación privada con su esposo y por consiguiente quedar traumados de por vida. Definitivamente, Kiba a veces exageraba… Soltó una risa llena de diversión al pensar en que a Naruto no se le había cruzado ni por asomo esa posibilidad. El rubio aparecía en los momentos menos pensados y solo para molestar a Sasuke.

El timbre volvió a sonar. ¿Sería alguien del distrito? Apresuró los pasos y sonriente abrió la puerta.

—¿Si? ¿En qué p-puedo…?

Las palabras y la sonrisa se murieron en el instante en que sus ojos divisaron a los visitantes. Pero sobre todo cuando se encontraron a una persona en especial. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

—¿Así recibes a tu padre, Hinata? ¿Quedándote muda y dejándome afuera?

Movió sus labios sin poder pronunciar ni un solo sonido. Se hizo a un lado como indicándole que pasara y agachó la mirada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hiashi Hyuga, su padre, la visitaría en su casa… ¡Que hasta pisaría el distrito Uchiha! Neji le tocó levemente el brazo y le sonrió con la mirada, como solían hacer desde hace tiempo, para luego seguir detrás de su tío. Su padre se detuvo en la sala y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Uchiha?

La pregunta había sonado ruda y el apellido de su esposo con total desprecio. Se mordió el labio inferior totalmente nerviosa. Ni ahora que ella había unido su vida con un Uchiha él podía dejar de ser menos soberbio.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso tu marido te cortó la lengua para no escucharte? —inquirió—. Algo innecesario a mi parecer puesto que no hablas nunca.

—Itachi-kun e-esta en una reunión con Hokage-sama…—contestó con voz forzada. Se estaba cansando de las palabras hirientes de su progenitor.

—¿No lo acompañas?

Hinata separó sus labios para contestar pero el líder Hyuga ni siquiera la dejó.

—Bien, Hinata. Tu esposo te esconde como si fueras alguna peste y te trata como una sirvienta.

Neji abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Simplemente cerró sus manos en puños.

—¿Al menos lo satisfaces en la cama para que después no tenga que buscar otra?

Hinata se sonrojó a tal medida que pensó que se desmayaría. No quería hablar de se tema con nadie y menos con su progenitor. Corrió la mirada y deseó poder desaparecer.

—¿O quizás Uchiha es tan poco hombre que…?

—¡B-basta! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo enojada apenas había escuchado aquellas palabras. Hinata frunció el ceño, Neji contuvo la respiración y Hiashi endureció la mirada—. D -diga de mí lo que desee, padre… ¡Pero n-no voy a permitir que hable a-así de mi es-esposo! ¡E-esta es mi casa y va a r-respetarla!

Entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse. La sala de aquella casa se volvió como una pequeña cárcel que contenía la furia de un solo hombre. Una cólera que se liberaría apenas fueran abiertos los barrotes.

—Y s-si no tiene nada más que d-decir le pido que se m-marche.

El cerrojo de la celda se abrió.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —siseó Hiashi dispuesto a golpear el rostro de su hija.

—¡Hiashi-sama, no! —gritó entonces Neji.

Hinata cerró los ojos casi por puro instinto al temor que ya poseía y esperó el dolor que aquello le ocasionaría.

**[...]**

Itachi suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras salía del despacho de la Hokage. La reunión se había alargado más de lo esperado y él comenzaba a estresarse con todo el asunto. El supuesto ataque a Konoha y Suna parecía cada vez más real y más cerca… Y ellos no tenían ni sospechas de quienes eran los cabecillas de tal asalto. Kumo aún quedaba en la lista, pero él podía jurar que aquella aldea nada tenía que ver. Aquello era una tapadera y alguna otra Nación lo estaba haciendo. Pero, ¿cuál?

—Relájate un poco, Itachi. Aún eres joven para que te salgan arrugas en la cara.

La voz de su primo sonó tan divertida que no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos y fijar su mirada en él.

—¿Qué? —El susodicho se encogió de hombros—. Solo digo la verdad. Al menos piensa en la pobre Hina-chan. Ella toda una preciosura y tu parecerás un anciano.

—Shisui…—advirtió Itachi.

—¿Qué crees que haya cocinado Hina-chan? —preguntó ignorándolo—. Muero de hambre.

—Hinata—espetó simplemente el hijo mayor de Fugaku.

—Pasemos por unos dangos.—Shisui se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y sonrió abiertamente—. No creo aguantar hasta la casa.

Itachi meneó la cabeza en forma de resignación y seguidamente escuchó la risa de su primo. Sabía que se lo hacía adrede y también estaba conciente de que no tenía que caer en su juego. Empero parecía tener un interruptor automático para los celos cuando se trataba de su esposa. Y era por esa misma razón que Shisui disfrutaba provocándolo.

—¡Eh! ¡Sasuke!

Su primo no solo arrastró a su hermano a comprar dangos sino que también lo empujó hasta la casa. Definitivamente se vengaría y después buscaría la manera de disculparse con Hinata. Sonrió. En realidad ella nunca parecía enfadada por las visitas sorpresas; al contrario, se la notaba bastante feliz. Era como si no recibiera visitas nunca y eso lo llevaba a pensar que sus amigos no habían pasado por la casa. ¿Siquiera los habría visto desde el casamiento? Ella no salía muy seguido... Tenía que aclarar ese tema. No quería que pensara que él era un dictador y que ella debía pedir permiso para invitar a alguien o simplemente salir.

Estaba por abrir la puerta principal de su casa cuando las voces de una conversación llegaron hasta ellos.

_—¿Al menos lo satisfaces en la cama para que después no tenga que buscar otra?_

¿Qué demonios…? Ese era Hiashi Hyuga. Su suegro.

_—¿O quizás Uchiha es tan poco hombre que…?_

_—¡B-basta! D -diga de mí lo que desee, padre… ¡Pero n-no voy a permitir que hable a-así de mi es-esposo! ¡E-esta es mi casa y va a r-respetarla!_ —La valiente voz de su esposa lo sorprendió. Nunca la había escuchado discutir.

Un breve silencio reinó hasta que Hinata volvió a hablar.

_—Y s-si no tiene nada más que d-decir le pido que se m-marche._

Y él sonrió. Ella había hablado con firmeza y autoridad. Como toda una Uchiha.

_—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_ —El siseo de Hiashi hizo que las miradas de Sasuke y Shisui se encontraran con la de él

_—¡Hiashi-sama, no!_

Y fue el grito de Neji Hyuga lo que hizo que se moviera con su instinto de asesino. Con esa velocidad que solo utilizaba en sus misiones como Anbu. Fue aquel grito lo que provocó que ingresara a la sala, sujetara la cintura de su esposa con el brazo izquierdo y con el otro detuviera la mano de su suegro. Notó que Sishui sujetaba el hombro de Hiashi y que Sasuke se había parado frente a Neji por las dudas o solo por molestarlo. Sin embargo, sus ojos negros solo miraban unos blancos.

—Por respeto a quien es usted olvidaré esto. —Sabía que su voz había sonado fría y cruel porque Hinata se estremeció contra su cuerpo—. Pero le advierto algo, Hiashi Hyuga. No intente, ni piense siquiera, en tocar a mi esposa otra vez porque no me importará quien es.

—¿Me estás amenazando Uchiha? —Hiashi se soltó de los agarres y miró a los presentes en esa sala con total desprecio.

—Lo amenazo y le advierto. —Itachi retrocedió varios pasos con Hinata aún sujeta a su brazo—. No olvide donde está Hyuga. Usted está faltando el respeto a mi casa y a mi mujer.

Nadie fue capaz de hablar. Solo segundos después Hiashi le dedicó una mirada de odio a su hija y se encaminó hacia la salida sin emitir palabra alguna. Neji observó a su prima y, tras pedir disculpas en un susurro a todos, se marchó tras el líder de su clan.

**[…]**

La noche había llegado rápidamente.

Tras lo ocurrido con su padre no había podido mirar a la cara a su esposo de la vergüenza y lo humillada que se sentía. Ella quería disculparse, pero Itachi parecía reacio a entablar cualquier conversación y tras la comida se había encerrado en el dojo. No había aparecido en toda la tarde ni en la cena. ¿Estaría mal que lo fuera a buscar? Quizás si, quizás no. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que él le reprochara la actitud de su padre. Estaba temerosa que le reprendiera por su debilidad. Y en realidad, si lo hacía, no podía culparlo. Pero eso no quitaba que del solo hecho de pensarlo doliera.

Ya era media noche y por consiguiente el nueve de junio hacía su llegada. Lo que significaba que era su cumpleaños... No podía dejar de ser la primera en felicitarlo. Ella era su esposa.

Con el corazón latiéndole incontrolablemente y los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo se dirigió hacia el dojo. Iba descalza y solo con su camisón, pero no pensaba en eso. En su mente solo estaba Itachi.

Abrió la puerta y la oscuridad del interior se iluminó levemente con la claridad de la luna. Su esposo estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado en el medio de la estancia.

—¿Itachi-kun?—Él no se movió—. Y-yo… B-bueno, quería…—Se calló y fijó la mirada en sus manos. Se estaba comportando como una niñita. Aspiró hondo varias veces y entonces prosiguió—: Itachi-kun, f-feliz cu…

No pudo terminar la frase. Su esposo se había movido tan rápidamente que ni siquiera lo había notado. La había aprisionado contra la pared como aquella mañana. Su respiración estaba agitada como la de ella y sus ojos negros parecían tener un brillo distinto. Tragó saliva sin saber que hacer.

—Ita…

—Hime…—murmuró él interrumpiéndola—. Hime, hime…—repitió juntando sus frentes y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

—Itachi…—Despacio subió sus manos y las colocó en el pecho de él—. P-perdóname.

Listo. Lo había dicho. Le había pedido disculpas. No era lo que había planeado en realidad pero al menos se había excusado.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Perdo…

—No, di de nuevo mi nombre.—Hinata lo miró confusa—. Dilo sin ningún honorífico.

Ella sonrió. Y lo hizo con absoluta felicidad.

—Itachi…

Entonces la besó. Se colocó entre las piernas femeninas situando su clara erección contra la intimidad de ella. Ambos gimieron totalmente extasiados. Itachi por saber que ella no lo rechazaba y Hinata porque él la deseaba de una manera que nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien podría llegar a hacerlo.

Despacio, y con infinita ternura, Itachi retiró los breteles del camisón para luego despojarse de su propia camiseta. Enseguida, ambos cuerpos temblaron al sentir el calor del otro. Los besos comenzaron desde el cuello para continuar bajando por los hombros, por el montículo de los pechos y así terminar saboreando uno de los pezones. Hinata se arqueó contra él y cerró los ojos disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que Itachi le hacía experimentar. Le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y le instó a seguir. Quería que él la probara entera, deseaba que Itachi recorriera todo su cuerpo y ella anhelaba lo mismo hacerle a él. Su sangre pareció hervir y la vista se le nubló. Sentía calor, mucho calor y quería que él lo apaciguara. No supo en que momento ocurrió, pero ambos ya no tenían ni una prenda encima y se encontraban tendidos en el suelo del dojo. Eran dos amantes que a causa de la pasión se fundían en un solo ser.

Las manos de Itachi la iban explorando de manera tortuosa y deliciosa. Estaban provocando que en cada segundo que pasaba ella se sintiera más húmeda, más excitada, y loca porque él hiciera algo para calmar aquello que ardía en su interior. Gimió. De frustración y ansiedad. Quería sentirlo dentro. Quería… Itachi la besó. La besó con euforia, necesidad y descontrol. Entonces, Hinata cedió ante él. Le permitió hacer lo que deseara con ella. Y así lo hizo.

Rompió con aquel beso, lamió los labios de ella y mirándola a los ojos enterró uno de sus dedos en su interior. Itachi gruñó.

—Hime…—murmuró al mismo tiempo que sujetaba una de las nalgas de Hinata con la mano libre y la empujaba hacia arriba contra su erección—. Estás…—gruñó e introdujo otro dedo. Su esposa gimió—. Estás tan mojada…

Ya no lo resistió. Necesitaba con urgencia estar dentro de ella. Bañarse en su humedad y sentir como lo apretaba. Quería llenarla de él y que ambos perdieran el control. Retiró los dedos del interior de Hinata y se los llevó a la boca saboreando la esencia de ella. Y, mientras lo hacía, sujetó su miembro y lo colocó justo en la entrada húmeda de ella. La sintió estremecerse al saber que él la estaba a punto de llenar por completo. Su alma rugió llena de euforia al saber que Hinata era suya desde siempre y para siempre. Él sería el primero y único.

Empujó de una sola estocada para que el dolor durara lo mínimo. Lo hizo fuerte y rápido. Y fue como estar en el cielo. Ella era estrecha y exquisita. Era como el rocío; refrescante y suave. Gimió, ambos lo hicieron y aquella sala a oscuras se convirtió en el único espectador y oyente de sus suspiros y gemidos. Las embestidas eran cada vez con mayor velocidad y profundas.

—Rodéame con tus piernas, hime…—murmuró con voz ronca Itachi mientras tomaba ambos manos de ella y las colocaba por arriba de la cabeza femenina—. Así… Justo así…—espetó entre dientes cuando Hinata lo hizo y colocó su rostro junto al de ella. Mejilla con mejilla.

Él siguió empujando. Apoderándose de ella. Deleitándose al sentir como los músculos de su mujer lo apretaban sin consideración; como intentando someterlo. Capturándolo para no dejarlo escapar, ni siquiera en el final. ¡Mierda! Estaba llegando. Ya no podía contenerse más. Se enterró profundo en su interior. Hinata gimió y presionó sus labios contra el hombro masculino para no gritar. Entonces, mientras ella temblaba a causa de la llegada al clímax, Itachi se embriagó con el dulzor que aquello le producía. Era perfecto. Ella era perfecta. Y el solo hecho de confirmarlo una vez más le hizo perder el control y sus músculos se tensionaron al culminar.

Cuando ambos calmaron las vibraciones de sus cuerpos, Itachi depositó un casto beso en los labios de ella. La amaba y la protegería contra lo que fuera.

Sin salirse de su interior, juntó sus frentes, cerró los ojos y dejó que la respiración de ella lo golpeara con suavidad.

—Itachi…—llamó ella en un susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—¿Mh? —Ese fue el único monosílabo que su esposo pudo emitir. Hinata rió suavemente.

—F-feliz cumpleaños.

Itachi se separó lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que había nacido en su alma, para después pasar por su corazón hasta llegar a su rostro.

—Gracias, hime.

Sin saberlo Hinata le había regalado tantas cosas que él nunca podría igualarlo con nada. Desde que ella compartía su vida él tenía paz, felicidad, tranquilidad y, lo más importante, esperanza. Hinata le había dado algo más por lo que luchar. Porque simplemente ella se había convertido en su eterna primavera.

.

.

.

**[Fin del primer arco argumental]**

.

.

* * *

**Nota****:** Bueno, aquí llega a su final el primer arco. La verdad me costó bastante escribir este capítulo... No sé la razón, pero cada vez que escribía un párrafo lo terminaba borrando. No me terminaba de gustar nada. Sin embargo, creo que no quedó tan mal. ¿Qué piensan?

El próximo capítulo es el primero del verano y del segundo arco argumental. Ya tengo la pareja de Hinata, pero será sorpresa.

**Aviso: **La portada no me pertenece sino a Warrior of Ruin / Nelly. Encontrarán sus trabajos en DeviantArt. Para cada arco utilizaré una diferente representando a cada pareja. La que está ahora es de, obviamente, Hinata e Itachi.

Por último aviso que he cambiado el fic a T por la escena "candente"... jejeje

**Comentarios****: **gracias a **anto**, **RukiaNeechan**, **okashira janet** y **hinatacris** por sus palabras y por el tiempo que se tomaron en leer los capítulos. De verdad... ¡Gracias!

Okashira Janet con respeto a tu petición... si no fuera porque ya me he imaginado cada arco argumental, Itachi sería el total protagonista de _Estaciones para el amor_. No obstante, creo que te gustará saber que terminado este fic tengo pensado uno solo para Ita y Hina. :)

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Consultas? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

Saluditos, estrellita ^^


	4. Verano I

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Segundo arco argumental]

**Verano I**

.

.

Ingresó a su departamento, dejó el bolso en el suelo de la sala y pasó de largo hacia la habitación mientras se quitaba la máscara Anbu. Suspiró con cansancio y total relajación por estar en casa. Pero necesitaba una ducha con urgencia o se desmayaría por deshidratación. Ok… Quizás exageraba un poco. Sin embargo, agradecía infinitamente estar lejos de la Nación del viento en esos momentos. Porque si Konoha parecía querer arder de un momento a otro, Suna estaría como el infierno. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dejó el estuche de shurikens con el resto de kunais sobre la cómoda y pasó directo al baño. Al menos su misión había sido positiva. Las sospechas contra Kumo habían quedado descartadas ante el descubrimiento de que miembros del concejo de la Nación del Agua eran los cabecillas frente los planes de ataque. Se movían en las sombras, a espaldas del Mizukage, preparando una gran conspiración que era acompañada por varios ninjas renegados.

—Vaya sorpresa…

Murmuró a la nada pensando que aquello no era mucha novedad. Siempre era lo mismo. Conspiraciones y shinobis cegados de venganza y ambición intentando dominar todo.

Terminó de ducharse y, tras vestirse con su uniforme de Jounin, se encaminó hacia la reunión que le esperaba con la quinta. Debía entregar su informe y prepararse para la nueva misión. Porque estaba completamente seguro que la actual información daría paso a su siguiente salida de Konoha. Solo esperaba tener un poco de tiempo para poder verla. La última vez que se habían visto era hacía poco más de un mes. Justo antes de que el verano llegara al continente.

Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en ella y en como se había desarrollado su acercamiento.

Le había tocado ser su líder y el de sus compañeros una vez más. La misión era sencilla. Rastrear un grupo de ninjas y averiguar la ubicación en la que se escondían. El viaje era lo bastante tranquilo para estar alerta más de lo necesario. No obstante, una emboscada lo había sorprendido lo suficiente para que terminara siendo envenenado. Había caído con fiebre, delirios e inmovilidad muscular. Por consiguiente, su equipo había decidido que lo mejor sería regresar a la aldea. Él se había negado, pero en vano.

_—No sea testarudo, Kakashi-sensei…—refutó Kiba—. Aunque Hinata pueda mantenerlo estable no podrá quitar el veneno por completo._

_Shino asintió estando de acuerdo._

_—S-sensei…—La suave voz de la Hyuga hizo que volteara a verla—. Hemos l-logrado localizar a los shinobis y d-durante la batalla p-pude ubicar una c-cueva al o-oeste._

_—¿Lo ve?—Inuzuka sonrió recordándole a Naruto—. La misión fue un éxito. _

_A decir verdad se sentía fatal. La fiebre no era demasiado alta, pero seguía presente, y sus músculos aún estaban rígidos por el veneno que continuaba fluyendo en su interior. _

_Suspiró resignado._

_—De acuerdo…—murmuró—. Volvamos._

_Entonces, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más, pudo ver su cálida sonrisa dirigida a él._

Y había sido esa sonrisa lo que había provocado que él quisiera abrir sus ojos con más ahínco; la que había inducido a que él se fijara más en la joven Hyuga. Porque, durante los tres días que retomaba el regreso a la aldea, ella lo había cuidado en cada momento. Se había encargado de mantenerlo con vida. Y la última noche, antes de llegar a destino, era la que había detonado esa nueva relación entre ellos.

_La fiebre se mantenía, pero al menos sus músculos comenzaban a tener movilidad nuevamente. Pestañó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la tienda. Si la toxina no lo paralizaba el estar en la misma posición por más tiempo si. Gruñó y se movió lo que su cuerpo le permitió. Maldito veneno y maldita la hora en que…_

_—C-cuidado… ¿N-necesita ayuda?_

_Volteó la mirada sorprendido. Hinata estaba sentada a su lado._

_—No—contestó—. Estoy bien. —La vio asentir con la cabeza. Parecía algo ida. Como si estuviera meditando algo—. ¿Kiba y Shino?—preguntó._

_—S-shino-kun está haciendo guardia…—explicó—. Kiba-kun y Akamaru d-duermen._

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Con razón había tanto silencio._

_—K-kakashi-sensei…_

_Ella lo llamó suavemente._

_—¿Si?—murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio._

_—¿Por qué m-me salvó? ¿Por qué se p-puso en m-medio?_

_Sonrió. Así que, se había dado cuenta. Ella si lo había notado._

_—Era mi deber, Hinata._

_Cerdo mentiroso. Eso era. Porque él sabía que aquel instinto descontrolado de protegerla, de no permitir que algo malo le sucediera, jamás le había pasado con ninguna otra kunoichi, ni siquiera con Sakura. Había sido como si un demonio interior hubiera rugido furioso al verla en peligro. _

_—L-lo s-supuse…_

_No sabía si era imaginaciones suyas o qué, pero su voz parecía estar cargada de tristeza y decepción que no había podido aguantarlo. Oh… Si… A la mierda con mantener el orden de sus principios. _

_—La verdad, no lo sé—dijo entonces._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Algo dentro de mi no permite que corras algún peligro.—Hinata se movió más cerca y pudo apreciar su rostro en la oscuridad mirándolo fijamente—. Y no, no es porque seas una kunoichi a mi cargo. _

_Ella sonrió ruborizada y Kakashi supo que aquel hormigueo en su pecho no era por el veneno. Él adoraba aquella sonrisa. Se irguió lo suficiente para permanecer sentado y acercar su rostro al de ella._

_—¿K-kakashi-sensei…?_

_—Necesito saber la razón._

_Tras aquellas palabras retiró su máscara para rozar sus labios con los de ella. Hinata tembló y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. E iba a volver a besarla cuando la chillona voz de Inuzuka los regresó a la realidad._

_—¡Yahoo! ¡Hora de nuestra guardia, Akamaru! _

Soltó una risa baja recordando como Hinata había pegado un salto para salir corriendo de la tienda. Desde aquel día sus encuentros, en entrenamientos, misiones y hasta en la misma aldea, ocurrían con más frecuencia. El acercamiento entre ambos pasó a ser algo más privado e intímido. Habían comenzado los besos, los abrazos y las pequeñas palabras de_ te extraño _o _te necesito_. Habían pasado de tener una relación de conocidos, de profesor-alumna, a una de pareja secreta. Ella temía la reacción de su clan y, para no mentir, él encontraba, por el momento, de lo más emocionante acorralarla a escondidas, tener que robarle los besos o ponerla nerviosa delante de sus amigos.

Llegó justo cuando, por alguna razón, Naruto abrazaba a Hinata. A **su** Hinata.

—Yo…—saludó apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes.

Naruto chilló asustado y Hinata se sonrojó como un _adorable_ tomate.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No se aparezca así! —le gritó el rubio.

—Oh…—Sonrió—. No fue mi intención.

—Embustero…—gruñó el Uzumaki.

—¡Naruto! —Regañó la Hokage—. Kakashi, llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, es que se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino más largo…

Tsunade alzó una ceja, Naruto y Sakura murmuraron un claro _mentiroso_, Kiba entrecerró los ojos y Hinata rió por lo bajo.

**[…]**

Observó las ramas del árbol mecerse con lentitud ante la suave brisa que corría. Ese día el calor parecía estar afectando hasta a Akamaru. El can se mantenía acostado a su lado, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, sin moverse más que para bostezar de vez en cuando. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco mientras escuchaba las chicharras fusionarse con el sonido del viento. Se sentía tan pacífico y tranquilo…

_Kakashi_.

Sonrió ante su recuerdo. Al parecer todo le hacía pensar en él.

—¡Hinata!

La voz de Kiba la hizo abrir los ojos y a Akamaru alzar la cabeza. Su compañero venía corriendo hacia ellos con tres helados en las manos.

—G-gracias, Kiba-kun…

—Otra vez.

—¿Eh? —Hinata lo observó desconcertada.

—De nuevo tienes **esa** sonrisa—comentó mientras le daba de comer a Akamaru.

—¿E-esa s-sonrisa? —inquirió probando su helado.

Tenía una leve sospecha a lo que podía referirse su amigo, pero debía intentar aparentar desconcierto. Sabía que, desde su relación con Kakashi, solía tener sonrisas inusuales y espontáneas. Sonrisas que reflejaban el sentimiento que poseía por el Jounin. Un sentimiento que había nacido en ella poco a poco. Al principio, cuando habían comenzado a cruzarse en misiones, algo y no sabía qué, le llamaba la atención en él. Comenzó por observarlo en silencio, en poner más interés en las actitudes del hombre y así, al poco tiempo, se había dado cuenta que Kakashi Hatake ocupaba un lugar en su corazón. Un lugar que ni Naruto había tenido. Porque su porte a lo correcto, su lealtad y tranquilidad, y hasta su actitud solitaria la habían conquistado. Ella sabía que Kakashi podía parecer el hombre más calmado y despreocupado, pero en el interior era como un fuego ardiendo descontroladamente al que no convenía avivar.

—¡Esa!—exclamó entonces el Inuzuka poniéndose de pie y apuntándola con el dedo índice—. ¡Esa misma que tienes ahora!

Hinata soltó una risa. Su amigo era muy intuitivo y estaba segura que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta. Y que así mismo pasaría con Shino. Solo rogaba que si eso sucedía antes de que ella misma les contara no terminaran enfadados. Esperaba que comprendieran su temor ante la idea de cómo podría reaccionar su padre con la noticia.

Su padre… Esa era la razón de que no estuviera lista para anunciar a la aldea entera que tenía una relación con el _ninja-copia_. Contuvo las ganas de reír al recordar como Kakashi solía bromear diciendo que existían solo dos posibilidades en como podía reaccionar _su suegro_. Una, que lo tomara normal y lo aprobara por su rango shinobi; y la otra, que quisiera matarlo por considerarlo un degenerado que deseaba secuestrar a su joven primogénita.

—N-no sé de que hablas, Kiba-kun…—contestó entonces.

Su amigo abrió la boca para refutar pero la llegada de Uzumaki se lo impidió.

—¡Oe! ¡Hinata-chan, Kiba!

—H-hola, Naruto-kun…—La Hyuga sonrió y sintió la atenta mirada de su compañero sobre ella. Otra cosa más que Kiba había notado. Ya no sonrojaba ante el rubio.

—La abuela los manda llamar—dijo alzando sus brazos en el aire—. Parece que compartiremos una misión. Sakura-chan ya está en la torre y Kakashi-sensei no tardará en llegar.

Ante la mención del Jounin, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un salto de emoción en su corazón. ¿Había regresado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no la había buscado? Aspiró hondo varias veces y lucho por mantener tranquilo su ritmo cardiaco. No era el lugar, ni el momento de ponerse nerviosa.

—Hinata, tú…

Kiba parecía abrumado por el reciente, no tan seguro, descubrimiento. Hinata se puso de pie y le sonrió divertida.

—Hay q-que darnos p-prisa, Hokage-sama nos espera.

Definitivamente hubiera deseado que Shino estuviera allí para ver la cara de su compañero. La expresión en el rostro de Kiba era para inmortalizar y ni hablar del desconcierto que presentaba la de Naruto.

Había llegado a la oficina con la gran ilusión de verlo allí, pero solo estaban la pelirrosa y Tsunade-sama. Suspiró desilusionada y tuvo enormes ganas de preguntar por él, empero se mordió la mejilla interna para no hacerlo. Ahí sí quedaría al descubierto.

—¡Abuela, ya estamos aquí!—canturreó entonces el rubio.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme así, maldita sea!—le gritó la Hokage.

—Respeta a mi maestra, Naruto—gruñó Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero.

—Eso dolió, Sakura-chan…—Lloriqueó sobándose el chichón.

—Bien…—La rubia se cruzó de brazos—. Les explicaré la razón de esta misión mientras esperamos que llegue Kakashi.—Tsunade se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar delante de él—. Desde hace un par de meses he mandado a varios Anbu a investigar sobre un posible ataque que sería dirigido a Konoha y Suna.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién…?!

—¡No interrumpas, Naruto!

—Perdón, Sakura-chan…

La quinta suspiró.

—A lo que iba… Hemos estado sospechando de Kumo. Sin embargo, en el último informe que recibí los indicios lo descartan. Espero que Kakashi haya descubierto algo…—Suspiró otra vez—. El tema radica en que pareciera ser un gran ataque. Y, por el aviso que me ha enviado el Kazekage, ya han detectado shinobis movilizándose a las afueras de Suna.

—¡Hay que ir a ayudar a Gaara! —exclamó el portador del Kyuubi.

—¡Lo sé! —Contestó Tsunade en igual tono—. Por eso están aquí, Naruto. El Kazekage me ha dicho que no moverá a sus shinobis hasta que no sepamos con certeza quien está detrás de todo. Por el momento se ha encargado de reforzar la seguridad de la aldea y esperar lo peor…

Todos se mantenían escuchando con atención. La situación era delicada y preocupante. Si el ataque se efectuaba eso podía ocasionar una nueva guerra.

—¿C-cuál es el objetivo de éste a-ataque?—Se animó Hinata a preguntar.

Tsunade guardó unos segundos de silencio como buscando la respuesta correcta.

—¿Poder?—Se encogió de hombros—. La verdad no estamos seguros.

—¡No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, yo voy a cuidarlos a todos!—vociferó Naruto abrazándola de improvisto.

—Yo…

La voz de Kakashi la sobresaltó y supo que su cara estaba al rojo vivo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No se aparezca así!—gritó Naruto.

—Oh…—Sonrió el Jounin y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba—. No fue mi intención.

—Embustero…—gruñó el Uzumaki.

—¡Naruto! —Regañó la Hokage—. Kakashi, llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, es que se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino más largo…

Soltó una risa baja y lo miró de reojo mientras él se acercaba a la quinta para entregarle un pergamino. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba más robusto? Sintió la mirada de Kiba en ella y desvió la mirada.

Tsunade se tomó unos minutos en leer el informe y luego habló.

—Kakashi, liderarás el grupo que saldrá hacia Suna mañana a primera hora e informarás al Kazekage de la situación actual. No quiero que regresen hasta que la Nación del Viento quede libre de ataque.

—Entendido.—Hatake asintió.

—Llevarás contigo a Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y Hinata—informó.

Y sonrió. Seguramente con esa misma sonrisa que su compañero le reclamaba. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Por fin podría tener otra misión a su lado y eso la cubría de felicidad. Escuchó como él les decía que los vería a las seis de la mañana en la entrada de la aldea y que debían llevar ropa ligera. ¿Eso significaba que él también llevaría ropa liviana? Soltó una risa. Los pensamientos libidinosos del Jounin parecían ser contagiosos.

—Akamaru, definitivamente nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

El can ladró como estando de acuerdo y ella simplemente volvió a reír.

**[…]**

Mientras explicaba al grupo a que hora partirían y con que debían prepararse mantuvo cierta atención en la joven Hyuga que conservaba una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Se preguntaba cuál sería la causa y por consiguiente rogaba, de forma egoísta, que fuera solo por él. Sakura y Naruto se despidieron y seguidamente lo hicieron ella e Inuzuka. Los vio alejarse y escuchar como Kiba decía algo con respecto a no entender a las mujeres. Sonrió de lado cuando la escuchó reír y sintió sus manos picar ante la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos. Y entonces le fue incapaz contenerse. Los siguió.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde Aburame los esperaba. Observó como ella se despedía de su equipo y se encaminaba hacia el lago alejándose del grupo. Era en ese momento o nunca.

—Hola…—Saludó apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol justo cuando Hinata se inclinaba para remojarse el rostro.

Al instante volteó a mirarlo. Sonrió cuando las mejillas femeninas se tornaron rosadas.

—Kakashi-sensei…—murmuró poniéndose de pie y caminando directo a él.

—Suena raro que me llames así en privado—comentó—. Aunque… Podrías hacerlo si…

—Ya e-estas pensando en c-cosas perversas…—Hinata se mordió el labio inferior e intentó parecer enfadada.

Él se rascó la mejilla aparentando inocencia y se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil cuando tú eres la protagonista.

—¡K-kakashi! —regañó ella y él soltó una risa baja. Entonces ella agregó—: Te extrañé…

Ya no pudo resistirlo más. La tomó entre sus brazos y la cobijó en un abrazo. Y él pensando que quizás, durante su ausencia, Hinata olvidaría lo que había comenzado a plasmarse entre ellos. Que descartara todo para seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y casi se lo cree al entrar a la torre de la Hokage y ver a Naruto abrazándola.

—Recuérdame castigar a Naruto.

—¿P-por qué?

—Por irrumpir en propiedad privada.

—¿Eh?

Kakashi sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Necesitaba probar sus suaves y carnosos labios. Embriagarse de ellos una vez más mientras el sol los rociaba con su calor. Sin duda alguna el verano había llegado con altas temperaturas y el viaje a Suna sería abrasador. Pero poco le importaba en realidad. Porque Hinata era la lluvia que evaporaba su incendio. Ella era su propio oasis en el desierto.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota****:** antes que nada perdón por la demora. La verdad es que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo. Tenía la idea de una relación a escondidas pero no sabía como plasmarlo... Pero estoy bastante conforme con el resultado. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Por otro lado, si prestan atención, he continuado con la trama secundaria del ataque a Suna y Konoha. Me pareció divertido e interesante unir las 4 estaciones, las cuatro historias, con eso en común.

**Aviso****:** la portada nueva pertenece nuevamente a Nelly.

**Comentarios****:** gracias a **RukiaNeechan**, **hinatacris**, **okashira janet**, **kenohe**, **UchihaHinataChan**, **Caro** y **Espada de Cristal**... por tomarse el tiempo en leer y por sus palabras.

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Consultas? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

Saluditos, Estrellita ^^


	5. Verano II

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Segundo arco argumental]

**Verano II**

.

.

—¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!

—¡Para ya, Naruto!

—Pero Sakura-chan es que va-…

—Vuelves a decir que vamos a morir y juro que te entierro en medio del desierto…—gruñó Kiba y Akamaru ladró estando de acuerdo con su dueño.

—¿Es que nadie tiene calor?—inquirió Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡Claro que sí, idiota!—Sakura le regaló uno de sus suaves golpes—. Pero no andamos molestando al resto.

—No sé que tanto te quejas—espetó Kiba alzando una ceja—, ni que fuera la primera vez que vienes a Suna.

El rubio abrió la boca para contestar pero se vio interrumpido por su maestro.

—Si de verdad muriera por cada vez que viene…—Kakashi analizó unos segundos las palabras siguientes—: Si, estaría más de cien metros bajo arena.

Sakura y Kiba soltaron la carcajada mientras Naruto refunfuñaba algo como que era un incomprendido. Seguidamente, Hinata rió por lo bajo y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. Aún faltaba medio día para que llegaran a destino, pero lo positivo era que no pasarían otra noche en aquel mar de arena. Eso era lo peor de un viaje a la Nación del Viento; las horas nocturnas. La temperatura descendía a tal punto que el invierno de Konoha era un paraíso a comparación. No obstante, podía rescatar algo positivo. Que Kakashi le hubiera prestado su propia manta para cuando le tocaba a ella hacer guardia. Había disfrutado toda la noche del aroma masculino que tanto caracterizaba al Jounin y eso le había permitido imaginar que él estaba a su lado abrazándola.

—¿Hinata-chan, cuánto falta?

La joven Hyuga pestañó regresando de sus cavilaciones al ver que el rubio estaba delante de ella.

—Oh…—murmuró y activó su línea sucesoria—. F-falta…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase y en silencio comenzó a dirigir su mirada a distintas zonas. Frunció el ceño. ¿Esos eran…?

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿Hinata?

Kiba y Naruto la llamaban. Notó a Sakura posicionarse a su lado y vio a Kakashi, que estaba varios metros delante, encabezando el grupo, observarla fijamente.

—Cuatro, seis, diez…

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Hinata-chan?—Naruto se cruzó de brazos—. No entiendo nada.

—Naruto, silencio. —Kakashi se acercó a ellos—. ¿Cuánto son?

Hinata se alejó un poco para registrar la zona y ubicarlos.

—Son q-quince—confirmó entonces—, y s-se mueven a g-gran velocidad.

—¿En qué dirección vienen?—le preguntó Sakura colocándose sus guantes.

—De… De t-todos l-lados…

—¿Qué?—Kiba se preparó con Akamaru—. No los huelo.

—Yo no veo nada.—Naruto colocó su mano como si mirara a lo lejos—. ¿Estás segura, Hinata-chan?

—Kami…—Su mirada perlada se clavó directamente a la arena bajo sus pies—. E-están…—Tragó saliva y lo primero que sus ojos hicieron fue buscar a Kakashi—. Están b-bajo n-nosotros…

Y lo siguiente ocurrió de manera tan rápida y sorpresiva que ninguno pudo actuar con anticipación. Uno a uno los shinobis surgieron de la arena con gran fuerza y velocidad. Parecían bombas explosivas que regaban el cielo con arenisca. Los quince ninjas renegados los rodearon y la pelea se desató. Ninguno tenía una cantidad de enemigos definida porque los sujetos aparecían y desaparecían a su antojo. Brotaban de la arena y se sumergían en ella como fantasmas.

La batalla parecía no acabar jamás hasta que Naruto invocó sus clones dejando fuera de combate a seis de ellos. Hinata se libró de uno y se defendió de otro justo cuando Kiba le quitaba un tercero que iba dispuesto a por ella. A lo lejos, Kakashi se enfrentaba a tres más.

Pero, ¿dónde estaban los restantes?

—¡Sakura!—exclamó el copy-ninja tras dejar uno de sus oponentes inconciente.

La pelirrosa sonrió, se ajustó los guantes y, siendo cubierta por Naruto, golpeó la masa de arena con toda su fuerza. El suelo se agitó y comenzaron a expandirse varias olas en diferentes direcciones dejando así al descubierto los tres tipos faltantes. Naruto fue a por ellos sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, uno logró escabullirse del rubio e iba directo a la espalda de Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi!

No pudo evitarlo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver como el kunai se dirigía hacia él.

El Jounin se volteó al instante y esquivó el ataque, pero Hinata había dejado de prestarle atención a su rival por lo que no se percató cuando éste se hundía en la arena.

Entonces, todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

El shinobi renegado salió de golpe detrás de la Hyuga y le proporcionó una patada a la altura de los pulmones que la hizo perder el aire y rodar por la arena unos cuantos metros. Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros llamándola y la voz de Kakashi gritando su nombre. Intentó respirar cuando la visión se le comenzó a nublar, pero parecía atrapada en un capullo de arena.

Y antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad distinguió unos ojos turquesa observándola fijamente.

**[…]**

Si fuera por él, estaría paseando de un lado a otro por el pasillo de aquel hospital como lo estaban haciendo Naruto y Kiba. Sin embargo, estaba recostado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo los nervios que bullían en su interior. Aún podía ver claramente la escena en su mente. Hinata gritando su nombre, preocupada por él, para luego ser golpeada y salvado por otro… Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. No era el momento de pensar en eso, ni para dejar salir los celos. Tenía que estar agradecido de que la hubieran rescatado y ya. Sin embargo, algo muy en el fondo de él lo carcomía lentamente para que se sintiera culpable. Otro suspiro se le escapó. Lo mejor sería…

—¡Argh!—Naruto se estiró el cabello con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué tardan tanto en salir? ¿Será que de verdad es algo grave? ¿Por qué Saku…?

—¡Para ya!—gruñó Kiba interrumpiéndolo—. Si fuera grave con más razón Sakura estaría avisándonos.

—Guarden silencio ambos—murmuró Kakashi—. ¿O olvidan que esto es un hospital?

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar, pero Kiba siseó entre dientes para impedirlo recibiendo así una mirada enojada por parte del rubio, y Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara ante la escena. Justo en ese instante la pelirrosa apareció ante ellos.

—Bueno…

—¡Sakura-chan!—Uzumaki le impidió hablar—. ¡Ay! —exclamó seguidamente tras un golpe de su compañera.

—Baja la voz, Naruto—regañó.

—¿Cómo está Hinata?—preguntó entonces Kiba antes de que esos dos comenzaran la típica y larga pelea que siempre llevaban a cabo.

—Está muy bien—explicó Haruno con una sonrisa—. Tenía un pequeño golpe interno, cerca del pulmón, y un par de heridas superficiales nada más. Con que descanse una hora al menos estará perfecta.

—Bien.—Kakashi se retiró de la pared en la que estaba apoyado—. Kiba, Naruto…—llamó—, vamos a ver al Kazekage. Tenemos que…

—Kakashi-sensei…—La voz de Sakura lo hizo detenerse y voltear a mirarla. Su ex alumna lo observaba con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo extraño en los ojos—. Hinata pidió verlo.

Y el silencio cubrió el pasillo.

Las miradas de Naruto y Kiba iban de Sakura a su sensei una y otra vez. Como si estuvieran viendo un partido de ping pong.

—¿Por qué Hinata-chan querría…?

—Naruto, vamos a tomar algo.—Sakura lo tomó del brazo—. Vamos, Kiba. Hay que llevarle agua a Akamaru.—Y antes de girar en la esquina del pasillo volvió a hablar—. Lo esperamos en media hora frente al edificio del Kazekage, Kakashi-sensei.

Asintió con la cabeza en silencio. ¿Era su imaginación o Sakura estaba enterada de algo? Pero, ¿cuál sería ese _algo_? ¿Acaso…?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con Hinata sentada en la cama que daba contra la ventana. La joven observaba fijamente el exterior mientras una suave brisa revolvía su cabello. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

—Antes q-que me digas que t-todo fue tu culpa quiero q-que sepas que n-no pienso igual, p-pero no voy a discutir contigo…—La sonrisa que le dedicó fue llena de cariño y amor—. Sería p-pérdida de t-tiempo.

Kakashi soltó una risa baja y se acercó a ella.

—No sé porque dices eso—comentó colocándose a su lado y con una mano acarició la mejilla femenina—. Si soy de lo más razonable.

Ella rió mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—De todos modos…—Kakashi suspiró y guardó silencio no sabiendo como seguir.

—¿Q-qué?—Hinata lo observó fijamente—. ¿Me d-dirás que l-lo mejor es d-dejar todo así?

—¿Cómo…?—El copy-ninja por primera vez no supo que decir.

—Lo v-vi en tus ojos a-apenas entraste…—La Hyuga suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior—. S-solo tengo u-una p-pregunta…—Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos—. ¿P-por qué?

¿Cómo decirle que verla en peligro por no cuidarla le había hecho recordar cosas de su pasado… Qué aún siendo un Anbu sentía temor de perder a las personas que quería… Qué por esa misma razón huía a los lazos afectivos?

—N-no hagas esto, Kakashi…—Ella hipó ante el llanto que intentaba surgir—. S-sé que t-tus heridas del pasado s-siguen sin sanar…

—Hinata…

—P-pero si te alejas, s-si me alejas d-de ti, jamás p-podré curarte y y-yo…

Ya no soportó más aquello. No pudo seguir escuchando como ella sufría por su propia causa. La abrazó. La abrigó entre sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara. Permitió que liberara aquel dolor y dejó que se calaran en su alma como auto castigo por ser el culpable. La escuchó llorar primero con fuerza y luego con suavidad hasta que el sollozo cesó por completo.

—Lo siento—dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba solo lo suficiente para tomar el rostro femenino entre sus manos—. Lo siento—repitió besando la frente femenina.

—P-prométeme que en a-algún momento me c-contarás aquello q-que te ha herido t-tanto…

Kakashi sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata acabara con alguien como él? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, estaba más que agradecido. Porque ella daba esperanza a su monótona vida. Hinata, sin saberlo, ya había comenzado a curar sus heridas y a desvanecer poco a poco sus cicatrices.

—Lo prometo.—Y lo dijo con la sinceridad del corazón.

—Gracias…

Y la besó. La besó con necesidad y desesperación. Con aquel desasosiego con que una sequía busca la lluvia. Se apoderó de sus labios con ternura y posesión. La besó con un amor que hervía en sus venas y quemaba su piel.

—Por cierto…—Kakashi besó su mejilla, la punta de su nariz y luego su frente. Hinata soltó una risita baja llena de felicidad—. ¿Sakura sabe algo?

La heredera se llevó ambas manos a los labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—C-creo que p-pudo ser mi culpa…—El Jounin alzó una ceja sin comprender a que se refería—. Cuando p-pedí verte…

—Oh.—Fue lo único que Kakashi pronunció—. ¿Crees que sería mala idea hablar con Hiashi al regreso?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y hasta casi con pánico. Por lo que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír.

—¿D-decirle a p-padre…?

—Si.—Se encogió de hombros—. Si Sakura ya lo sospecha, lo más seguro que los demás también… ¿Para qué seguir ocultándolo?

La joven sonrió sumamente ruborizada.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿me está q-queriendo decir que p-prefiere dejar las h-hurtadillas y la c-clandestinidad?

Él soltó una risa y tomó la mano femenina para llevarla hasta la altura de su corazón.

—Así es, Hinata-san. ¿Qué opina usted? —preguntó siguiendo su juego con el respeto entre ellos.

—Qué s-seguramente Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun entrarán en s-shock.

Y ambos rieron. Lo hicieron con esa risa que nace del alma, pasa por el corazón y se fusiona con el aire. Con aquella risa llena de felicidad y amor que retumba en cada parte del cuerpo como un hormigueo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota****:** pido mil disculpas por haberme atrasado con el capítulo. Pero tuve una semana bastante ocupada y en el poco tiempo libre no salía lo que quería, así que... bueno, me llevó más tiempo del pensado.

¿Qué les pareció? He querido incluir un poquitito a Gaara, ya que será el protagonista en el siguiente arco, y dar pie para el siguiente y último capítulo del verano. ¿Cómo tomará la noticia Hiashi, Naruto y los demás?

**Comentarios****: **muchas gracias a **hinatacris**, **RukiaNeechan**, **Annie**, **Guest**, **mayemoya96**, **Espada de Cristal** y **Kattyto**. Me alegra mucho saber que se toman el tiempo en leer y que les guste lo que escribo.

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Consultas? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

Saluditos, Estrellita... ^^


	6. Verano III

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Segundo arco argumental]

**Verano III**

.

.

Observó el reloj de pared y suspiró. No habían pasado ni diez minutos de la última vez que lo había mirado. Y es que parecía como si el tiempo hubiera decidido pasar con lentitud para ponerse en su contra. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a la puerta para intentar escuchar la conversación que su padre llevaba con la inesperada visita. Si, sabía que ya habían acordado que él debía presentarse con el líder Hyuga para informarle de sus intenciones para con ella, pero jamás imaginó que lo haría sin avisarle antes. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta de madera y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Casi se había desmayado al verlo atravesar el pasillo hasta el salón principal y pedirle a su progenitor tener una _charla privada_ porque tenía que hacerle una petición _importante_.

Así que, al ver que el Jounin no dejaba de mirarla su padre le ordenó esperar en el despacho. Estaba casi segura que las sospechas de su padre habían comenzado en ese instante. Y rogó a Kami que su, tranquilo y despreocupado, novio omitiera los detalles de sus encuentros clandestinos. Porque sino… ¡Que vergüenza! Su progenitor seguramente la regañaría y luego se lo recordaría en cada instante de su vida.

De pronto el silenció que llegó desde la sala la hizo regresar de sus cavilaciones. ¿Ya habían terminado de hablar? ¿Qué habría sucedido? Entonces, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Rápidamente, se movió hasta la mesa he hizo como si estuviera de lo más interesante el pergamino que tenía entre las manos cuando la puerta se abrió. Era su padre.

—Hinata…—él susurró su nombre—, imagino que ya sabrás el asunto por el que Hatake se presentó.

Tragó saliva con lentitud. ¿Qué debía responder?

—A-alguna… i-idea t-tengo…

Hiashi asintió y caminó directo hasta sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio.

—Resumiendo, Hatake Kakashi me pidió… bueno, prácticamente me informó, que quiere cortejarte para luego convertirte en su esposa.

El rojo cubrió el rostro de la joven, quien empezó a ventilar. ¿Qué Kakashi había hecho qué…? ¡Kami! Ese hombre aparte de despreocupado era un loco. ¿Casarse? ¿Esposa? Nunca había pensado con detenimiento sobre aquello. Aún no llegaba ni a los veinte. Además, ¿por qué Kakashi hablaba de matrimonio primero con su padre antes que con ella? Se suponía que ellos eran los que contraerían casamiento y él ni siquiera se lo había propuesto. ¡Descarado! Ya tendrían una charla respecto al tema.

—Le he dicho que tiene mi consentimiento—informó entonces el líder Hyuga—. No obstante, también le he advertido que si tú lo rechazas deberá dejarte tranquila.

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse a gran velocidad. ¿Rechazarlo? ¡Jamás! Primero muerta que separarse de él. Kakashi se había convertido en el mismo aire que respiraba. Él era como la energía interna de su corazón.

—N-no me d-desagrada…—murmuró Hinata totalmente ruborizada.

Hiashi sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien…—suspiró—. Está esperándote en la entrada.

La heredera Hyuga sonrió con felicidad y, tras hacer una reverencia hacia su padre, se encaminó a la puerta.

—Hinata.

La voz de su progenitor la detuvo.

—¿S-si?

—Algún día debes contarme como es que terminaste enamorada de él.

Hinata sintió la cara arder de la pena y murmuró palabras incoherentes haciendo que su padre soltará una risa baja. La vio salir a tropezones del despacho y luego dirigió la vista hacia la ventana desde donde podía observar como Hatake, apoyado contra el tronco del gran árbol, se cubría de los rayos del sol. Enseguida, divisó a su hja acercarse a él. La mirada de Hinata irradiaba felicidad y ternura; y el Jounin se la devolvía con devoción, amor y posesión. Nunca hubiera imaginado al _copy-ninja_ con su tímida primogénita. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que su hija había crecido.

**[…]**

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Seguramente, en esos momentos, Hinata se estaba enterando que él, de una manera no muy sutil, le había pedido su mano en matrimonio al líder Hyuga. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Definitivamente, Hinata podía ser la mujer más dulce y tímida, pero cuando se enfadaba era mejor estar lejos.

—Kakashi…

La suave voz femenina llegó hasta él. Sonrió al ver como la dueña de sus pensamientos y suspiros se acercaba con las mejillas rojas devolviéndole la sonrisa. Eso significaba que estaba feliz. Y si así era, él también lo sería. Porque la felicidad de ella era la suya propia.

—Yo…—Saludó alzando la mano derecha—. Sigo vivo—comentó.

Hinata soltó una risa baja.

—C-como eres…—Meneó la cabeza—. Así que, ¿cortejo?

—¿No quieres?—sonrió de lado.

—P-por supuesto q-que si…—Se mordió el labio inferior y pareció dudar en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Mh?—Kakashi se retiró del árbol y se acercó a ella. Deslizó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja femenina para luego acariciar su mejilla sonrojada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Me p-preguntaba… S-si…—Aspiró hondo—. ¿S-significa que p-podremos caminar juntos por K-konoha?

Y el _copy-ninja_ sonrió con infinita felicidad. Con esa alegría que llega de manera inesperada, pero que baña tu alma y cubre tu corazón. Sonrió con paz y sueños para el futuro. Y así, sonriendo, acunó el cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos. Escondió su rostro en los largos cabellos disfrutando del delicioso aroma de violetas que desprendía.

—Caminaremos, haremos compras, entrenaremos…—enumeró—. Haremos todo lo que deseemos.—Se separó para besar su frente. Hinata suspiró con satisfacción—. Y lo haremos juntos, como la pareja que somos.

—A-adoro la i-idea.

—Perfecto.—Kakashi tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya—. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por ir a almorzar?

—¿A-Almorzar? ¿D-dónde?

—¿_Ichiraku*_?—inquirió, aunque sonaba más a afirmación.

—O-oh…

Kakashi rió al ver el aumento del sonrojo en ella.

—Podemos ir a otro lado.—Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal _Amaguriama*_ o _Barba Q*_? También está la tienda de dangos. Si quieres…

—N-no—Hinata lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la oración—, Ichiraku e-está b-bien.

—¿Segura?—Kakashi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Él sabía que Ichiraku era un lugar muy concurrido y que encima Hinata asociaba aquel restaurante directamente con su ex alumno. ¿Sería mala idea hacer su primera aparición como pareja en aquel sitio? Todo el mundo estaba al tanto sobre que la heredera de los Hyuga había estado enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto, fanático del ramen y del Ichiraku. Suspiró. Quizás era mala idea. No quería incomodar a Hinata, ni que ella pensara que se lo hacía con intención. Todo lo contrario. Él intentaba demostrarle que le importaba en lo más mínimo pisar el restaurante favorito de su antiguo amor. Porque él no tenía dudas de lo que sentía por ella, ni de lo que ella sentía por él. Solo le bastaba mirar en el mar de sus ojos para confirmar nuevamente el amor que Hinata profesaba desde el corazón hacia su persona.

—De verdad, no tene…

—¿C-comeremos r-ramen u otro p-plato?—Hinata volvió a interrumpirlo al mismo tiempo que tomaba ligeramente su mano y giraba sobre sus pies para encaminarse en dirección a la verja.

**[…]**

Que Hinata Hyuga caminara con la mirada en lo alto y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, no se comparaba con que Kakashi Hatake caminara a su lado tomándola de la mano. Algunos se frotaban los ojos pensando que alucinaban; otros se pellizcaban; y uno que otro intentaba salir de un supuesto _genjutsu*_. Ni un solo aldeano o Ninja, que pasaba por allí, daba crédito a lo que presenciaban.

Estaban a metros del restaurante cuando la voz de Sakura los detuvo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, Hinata!

La pelirrosa se acercaba a ellos sonriente y alzando una mano con total alegría.

—Sakura.—Kakashi aferró con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante—. ¿Qué tal?

—Buscando a Naruto—refunfuñó—, tenemos una misión y no aparece.

—S-seguramente esté en el Ichiraku.

—Si, justo allí iba.—La alumna de Tsunade suspiró—. Este Naruto no tiene remedio.

—Nosotros también nos dirigimos allí—comentó entonces Kakashi.

—¿Ustedes? —Haruno pestañó confusa y su mirada se clavó en las manos unidas de ambos—. Oh…—sonrió comprendiendo todo—. Felicidades. Ya me preguntaba cuanto más esperarían desde la misión de Suna.

—G-gracias, Sakura-san.

La pelirrosa separó los labios para pedirle a Hinata que dejara de lado aquel honorífico cuando voces conocidas se lo impidieron.

—¡Camina, Shikamaru! —La inconfundible voz de Ino llegó hasta ellos—. ¡No seas perezoso! ¡Prometiste acompañarme en mis compras!

—Ya mujer, no seas tan escandalosa.—El Nara se escuchaba sumamente cansado.

—¡Entonces no te quejes!—protestó la rubia—. ¡Hechale la culpa a Chouji que se escapó y no te está ayudando!

—Dichoso de él…—murmuró su compañero.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Nada, mujer. Nada.

Kakashi observaba la situación divertido mientras Hinata lo hacía con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Sakura soltó una carcajada y se acercó a los alumnos de Asuma.

—¡Eh! ¡Ino-cerda!

—¡Frentuda! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Buscando a Naruto en Ichiraku.

Viendo que ambas jóvenes se disponían a desarrollar una larga conversación, Kakashi le hizo señas a Hinata para adentrarse al restaurante. Shikamaru abrió ligeramente los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando por fin los notó allí. ¿Era su imaginación o esos dos iban… tomados de la mano? No, imposible. Tenía que estar teniendo delirios a causa del cansancio físico por el que sufría cargando las bolsas y los cientos de paquetes de Ino.

—Ino...—llamó a su compañera, la cual seguía enroscada en una charla-pleito con Sakura—. Ino—intentó nuevamente sin éxito. Kakashi y Hinata estaban a punto de entrar al Ichiraku—. ¡Ino!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mira…—dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la pareja.

El rostro de la rubia Yamanaka era para inmortalizar. Los ojos abiertos con extrema sorpresa y la boca en forma de pez.

—Cerda, te van a entrar moscas—se burló Sakura

—¿Tú… Tú… Sabías?—inquirió señalando a aquellos dos que se perdían dentro del restaurante. Haruno asintió—. Diablos…

**[…]**

Siempre se había sentido pequeña cuando la gente la observaba fijamente susurrando sobre ella cada vez que paseaba por la aldea. Pero en esos momentos solo quería desaparecer. Eran muchas personas viéndola. Ino, Shikamaru, Teuchi, Ayame y, de vez en cuando, los reojos de Sakura. ¿Tan difícil de aceptar era su relación con Kakashi? Al parecer… Si. Suspiró y tomó los palillos. Quizás si se entretenía con algo podría dejar de prestar atención a las miradas que recaían sobre ella.

—¿Estas bien?

El susurro de Kakashi fue tan bajo que si no lo hubiera tenido tan cerca ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado.

Asintió con la cabeza despacio.

—S-si…

—Comemos y nos vamos.

Volvió a asentir, pero en esa ocasión no contestó.

Eso era lo que más deseaba. Salir de allí. La ponía muy nerviosa ser el centro de atención. Nunca le había gustado y no comenzaría por dejarlo en ese instante. Otro suspiro. Solo faltaba que también llegara su equipo y Naruto.

—¡Hola!

Hablando del rubio…

—¡Todos están aquí! ¡Que bien!

—Naruto, idiota…—Ese era el gruñido de Kiba—. Solo hemos parado para comer…—Sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de su compañera—. ¡Hinata!—Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. La joven sintió el rostro arder y los demás, que ya estaban enterados de la nueva pareja soltaron un especie de quejido de terror. Kiba alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Kiba.—El _copy-ninja_ se puso de pie y sonrió.

—Hola, Kakashi-sensei.

—Te agradecería si te alejas unos cuantos metros de mi prometida.

Y el silencio se hizo presente en el Ichiraku. Teuchi dejó caer el ramen que estaba sirviendo; Ayame murmuró un _Kami_ lleno de asombro; Ino y Sakura se quedaron boquiabiertas; Shikamaru susurró un claro _esto se volvió problemático_; y Naruto… Bueno, Naruto, por primera vez, se quedó mudo.

—¿Pro-pro…metida?—Kiba tartamudeó la palabra casi en shock.

—Increíble, ¿no?—El Jounin sonrió divertido. Sujetó a Hinata de la cintura alejándola de Inuzuka—. Cosas de la vida.

**[…]**

Estaban sentados en lo alto de un árbol sobre una de las ramas más grandes. El viento soplaba con fuerza meciendo las hojas y dejando atravesar de a momentos los rayos del sol. El sonido de las chicharras anunciaba que el verano aún atravesaba a Konoha y, aunque faltaban pocas semanas para que finalizara, estaba dejando su huella con fuerza. Las altas temperaturas sofocaban lo suficiente como para decir que La Nación del Fuego hacía honor a su nombre en esa época del año.

Hinata sujetó su cabello con una mano cuando la brisa aumentó. Sonrió cerrando los ojos. Experimentaba una paz que nunca había percibido. Sentía una tranquilidad cubriéndola por completo en cada poro de su piel.

—Rin era mi compañera de equipo…—Hinata abrió los ojos y observó a Kakashi. Él tenía la mirada en algún punto entre las verdes hojas—. Era dulce, leal y amable con todo el mundo…—Sonrió con nostalgia, para luego regresar a un semblante serio—. Ella fue secuestrada por Kiri y convertida en el _jinchuriki*_ de _Sanbi*_.—Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca acallando la exclamación de horror—. La idea de Kiri era que una vez Rin fuera rescatada y regresara a Konoha liberarían al _bijuu _y destruir así la aldea. Rin lo sabía y me pidió que la asesinara…—Hinata soltó lágrimas silenciosas—. Me negué y en medio de la batalla ella misma se interpuso en mi Chidori…—Kakashi se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Nunca tomé en cuenta sus deseos. Siempre ignoré sus sentimientos aún sabiendo lo que Rin profesaba hacia mí…

Había soltado aquella confesión de manera rápida y casi sin respirar. Como si aquello le costara demasiado. Como si le quemaran las palabras que iba pronunciando.

—Kakashi…—Hinata hipó por el llanto—, tú n-no tienes l-la c-culpa de n-nada…

—Ahora lo sé.—Cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de ella—. Todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida.

—A-así es…—La alumna de Kurenai se abrazó al Jounin por el cuello masculino—. Y-yo he descubierto el m-mío… ¿Quieres s-saberlo?—Kakashi asintió mientras le rodeaba la cintura—. Mi p-propósito es s-sanar las h-heridas de tu c-corazón para q-que vuelva a latir c-con absoluta tranquilidad…

—Hinata…

Y Kakashi dejó que una efímera lágrima rodara por una de sus mejillas. Estaba seguro que Hinata sería el manantial donde él lavaría los dolores de su alma. Ella se convertiría en la lluvia de su seco corazón. Aquella pura mujer sería el oasis de sus días desiertos y el rocío de sus mañanas. Pero lo más importante era que Hinata lo haría arder e incendiar como si fuera su propio verano. Y si, él podía odiar esa época del año, pero no le importaría sufrir el infierno porque Hinata era su ángel en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

**[Fin del segundo arco argumental]**

.

.

* * *

(*) Ichiraku: Restaurante familiar donde se ofrece ramen y otros platos típicos japonenses.

(*) Amaguriama: Popular tienda de dulces en Konohagakure que se especializa en dulces de castaña, como jaleas y mermeladas, castañas y castañas asadas.

(*) Barba Q: Restaurante ubicado en Konoha especializado en las barbacoas de carne o pescado.

(*) Genjutsu: Son técnicas ilusorias, aquellas que no tienen incidencia física directa pero que pueden resultar las más destructivas a nivel psíquico. Van desde simples ilusiones ópticas hasta las más sádicas torturas psicológicas.

(*) Jinchuriki: Es el nombre que reciben los portadores de los bijuu.

(*) Sanbi: es el bijuu de tres colas. La tortuga Isonade.

* * *

**Nota****:** no puedo creer que haya logrado terminar este arco. La verdad es que en el fondo no quería acabar con la historia entre Kakashi y Hina... Pero nada es para siempre (¿?). ¿Qué les ha parecido? Intenté colocar un Hiashi mucho menos rudo que con Itachi y a un Kakashi no tan drámatico hablando sobre Rin. Creo que no me ha quedado tan mal, ¿cierto? En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

La próxima entrega es el primer capítulo del otoño y del tercer arco argumental. El protagonista será Gaara en este caso. Ya he dejado una mini reseña y la nueva portada.

**Comentarios****:** Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leer mi fic. Gracias por la paciencia y por sus palabras. ¡Gracias a: **mayemoya96**, **RukiaNeechan**, **Amapilows**, **hinatacris**,** kiky san**, **Kattyto**, **Annie**, **AriesWolf**!

**Aviso****:** la nueva portada pertenece a Lems y, como siempre, pueden encontrar sus trabajos en DeviantArt.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Consultas? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

Saluditos, Estrellita... ^^


	7. Otoño I

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Tercer arco argumental]

**Otoño I**

.

.

El otoño se abría paso por la Nación del Fuego cuando Konoha estaba siendo escenario de muchos rumores desde el regreso, dos semanas atrás, del grupo enviado a Suna. La aldea parecía expulsar chismes, uno tras otro, cada día como intentando averiguar lo que realmente había ocurrido en La Nación del Viento para que los ninjas hubieran regresado _raros_. Si, raros como que Sakura estaba más calmada o Naruto callado.

Las habladurías iban desde que por fin el escandaloso rubio había sido correspondido por su gran amor; luego pasaban por el hecho de que la heredera Hyuga tenía un amorío con su compañero de equipo, Kiba Inuzuka; después se corrió la voz que en realidad Uzumaki había decidido corresponder el amor que profesaba la tímida alumna de Kurenai; y finalmente, llegó el rumor más extraño, que Hatake Kakashi estaba enamorado.

Y así sucedió por catorce largos días, un cuento más loco que otro, hasta que la noticia de que una invasión a Konoha estaba más cerca que nunca, desplazó cualquier otro tema.

Los aldeanos demostraban claramente el temor que sentían al no saber lo que podría llegar a suceder de un momento a otro. Caminaban temerosos, atentos a cualquier movimiento de los ninjas o a las decisiones de la Hokage. Sin duda alguna, _La Cuarta Guerra Ninja_ parecía estar aún presente como una fina herida que no terminaba de cerrarse. Los atroces recuerdos y las circunstancias por las que habían atravesado no serían fáciles de olvidar para nadie.

Y ahí estaba ella, esperando que se cumpliera la hora en que la comitiva de Suna llegaría. Le tocaba ser su escolta, junto a Kiba y Naruto, mientras se quedaban para ayudarlos por si la invasión llegaba a la aldea. La Quinta había aceptado la asistencia ofrecida por el Kazekage sin poder negarse cuando éste le había dicho que era lo mínimo que correspondía después que Konoha había prestado sus fuerzas a su aldea. Suspiró y dejó que la suave brisa meciera de un lado a otro su cabello. La verdad era que hubiera deseado negarse a ser parte de la escolta, sin embargo, las palabras de Tsunade habían sido lo bastante claras en que no podían contradecirse.

—_El propio Kazekage vendrá y pidió que la escolta debía estar conformada por los mismos ninjas que presentaron ayuda a su aldea. Pero como Kakashi está de misión y Sakura tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, ustedes tres deberán hacerse cargo y dividirse por turnos._

Al principio le había parecido algo sin sentido que el propio Kazekage necesitara escolta. ¡Por Kami! Estaba segura que él podía cuidarse muy bien solo. Ella lo había comprobado en Suna. Entendía que estaban prácticamente en guerra y que lo correcto era mantener la seguridad en cuanto a los Kage. No obstante, algo seguía sin cuadrarle en lo más mínimo. Acaso él… ¿Lo había hecho con intención?

—No, por supuesto que no, tonta Hinata…—susurró entonces a la nada.

Por una mínima de segundo había fantaseado en que él lo hacía para estar con ella. Que había olvidado la absurda idea que algo entre ellos era imposible porque él no era digno de tenerla.

Bufó molesta aún recordando sus palabras.

—_He decidido que lo mejor es olvidar lo ocurrido. Tú eres alguien importante en Konoha. Yo solo el Kazekage de Suna. _

¿Ella alguien _importante_? ¿Él _solo_ el Kazekage? ¡Kami! Ese hombre necesitaba que le dieran una buena golpiza para ver si se le acomodaba el cerebro.

Por otro lado, ella deseaba que alguien la hubiera abofeteado en aquel momento para haberla hecho reaccionar. Porque se había quedado inmóvil, en lo alto de una de las murallas de Suna, mientras lo veía marchar sin haberle permitido siquiera opinar al respecto. De expresar sus sentimientos, de decirle lo que ella quería y deseaba.

Habían pasado una semana juntos, casi encontrándose a escondidas, desde que habían descubierto la atracción, el deseo, y anhelo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y después él… él simplemente decidía por los dos. No lograba entenderlo. ¡Ni sus compañeros y los hermanos de él lo hacían! Todos habían estado felices con la noticia no dada pero que saltaba a la vista, y después desconcertados ante lo ocurrido.

Como ella lo estaba aún.

—¡Hinata!

Se giró sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Kiba. Éste corría junto a Akamaru para llegar hasta ella.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado notando claramente su distracción.

—Si…—murmuró.

—¿Segura?—Él frunció el ceño.

—Segura—repitió—. ¿Ya es la hora?

Su compañero asintió sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Hinata suspiró sabiendo lo que cruzaba por la mente de su amigo.

—Estoy bien, Kiba-kun…

—No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres.

—Son órdenes de Hokage-sama.

—A la mierda con las órdenes—gruñó.

—¡Kiba-kun!—le regañó ella.

—¿Qué?—espetó entonces entre dientes—. Si no quieres aguantar su presencia estás en todo tu derecho, por muy Kazekage que sea se portó como un imbécil.

—Kiba-kun, él no es…

—Deja de defenderlo—le interrumpió cruzándose de brazos y soltando un claro gruñido—. Es un idiota y si fuera por mí lo haría tragar la arena del desierto entero. Naruto me ayudaría y Shino podría meterle insectos por el cu—

—¡Kiba-kun!—exclamó ella escandalizada a sabiendas que todo aquello solo era un plan que su amigo había ideado por cuenta propia.

Inuzuka entrecerró los ojos.

—Créeme, estoy bien…—Otro suspiro.

—Ok…—Una sonrisa para nada simpática cruzó su rostro y, antes de voltear para encaminarse hacia la entrada de la aldea, agregó—: Pero que quede claro que la amenaza va en serio.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risa baja. Debía admitir que sería muy entretenido ver los intentos de sus amigos por cumplir aquella amenaza hacia Gaara.

_Gaara…_

Su corazón se aceleró con solo pensar en aquel nombre. Había comenzado a latir frenéticamente. Lo hacía de la misma forma en que lo había hecho semanas atrás cuando aún estaba a su lado.

Que Kami la ayudara, porque aún seguía enamorada del Kazekage de Suna, de Sabaku no Gaara.

**[…]**

Podía divisar las puertas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja aún estando lo bastante lejos. El viaje había sido muy tranquilo para su gusto, pero sobre todo ante las circunstancias que transitaban. ¿El enemigo no estaba al tanto de los acuerdos entre Konoha y Suna? Imposible. Le era difícil creer que no era así. No después que la reciente noticia de que Kiri trabajaba a espaldas del Mizukage. Y, aunque sería muy sencillo ir hasta la Nación del Agua y abordar directamente al consejo, Tsunade-sama estaba en lo cierto en tener que mantenerse en espera. Abrir un ataque a la Aldea de la Niebla solo podía ocasionar una agitación innecesaria.

—Si continúas frunciendo el ceño así—Kankuro se situó a su lado—, Hinata no va a perdonarte.

Gaara emitió algo muy parecido a un gruñido.

—Tampoco si haces esos extraños sonidos—prosiguió su hermano de lo más divertido.

—Hemos venido a ayudar a Konoha por si ocurre algún intento de invasión. No a…

—Ya sabemos todo ese cuento—protestó entonces Temari que iba caminando detrás de ellos a paso lento—. La cuestión es si harás algo respecto a Hinata.

—¿Debería?—inquirió el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!—Exclamó Kankuro—. ¡Terminaste con ella por algo totalmente estúpido! ¡Y sigo sin entenderlo!

—Nadie dijo que deberías hacerlo.

El maestro de las marionetas apretó la mandíbula y siseó entre dientes. ¡Su hermano podía ser un cabeza dura cuando lo deseaba! Tenía enormes ganas de golpearlo, o al menos intentarlo, aunque eso significara atacar al Kazekage.

—Gaara…—Temari suspiró y alzó una mano para calmar a Kankuro—. Si ibas a hacerle eso a Hinata, ¿por qué siquiera dejaste que comenzara algo con ella?

—Técnicamente no comenzó nada.

—¿Nada? —La rubia entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Llamas nada a salvarla dos veces, de presentarte a su habitación para saber si estaba bien? ¿Llamas nada a besarla, abrazarla y decirnos que creías que el demonio ya no se amaba a sí mis…?

—Nada es nada—le interrumpió su hermano menor—. Y no quiero tener que volver a discutir este asunto.

Kankuro abrió la boca para protestar, pero una clara advertencia de su hermana se lo impidió. Gaara estaba empecinado en creer que lo que él había hecho era lo correcto. Entonces, era cuestión de tiempo para que él también se diera cuenta que en realidad todo había sido un error por su parte. Solo esperaba que cuando eso ocurriera no fuera demasiado tarde y Hinata aún sintiera cosas por él.

—¡Por fin!—Temari alzó los brazos a modo de festejo cuando se encontraron delante de la gran entrada de Konoha—. Ya deseo ver a Shikamaru.

—No estamos de vacaciones—declaró Gaara entonces.

Ella bufó y Kankuro rió.

—Esto será de lo más interesante…—canturreó por lo bajo cuando divisó a la escolta que los esperaba. El chico perro tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la tímida Hinata. Sus ojos giraron hacia su hermano. Gaara tenía los puños cerrados y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro—. Oh, si… De lo más interesante…

**[…]**

¿Por qué había dejado que Kiba la abrazara de aquella forma? No estaba segura. Pero en el fondo tenía una leve y retorcida idea. Darle celos. Sin embargo, para cuando entendió que aquello era incorrecto había sido demasiado tarde. Su amigo parecía disfrutar del rostro enfurecido de Gaara y ella no quería que armar un enfrentamiento si daba a entender que estaba disgustada por la cercanía de Kiba. Suspiró un tanto relajada cuando Naruto distrajo al pelirrojo en una larga charla camino a la torre.

Todo parecía complicarse en cada minuto que transcurría. Sin embargo, para su suerte, habían llegado a la oficina de la Hokage y ella se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de ambos. Tanto de Kiba para escapar de sus ideas locas y de Gaara para esquivar su penetrante e hiriente mirada. ¿La odiaría? ¿Detestaba el hecho de tenerla que volver a ver? No lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo.

Despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando percibió varias miradas sobre ella. Pestañó y sintió el rostro arder de la vergüenza. ¿Le habían estado hablando?

—¿S-si?

Tsunade suspiró. Si, era a ella a quien le hablaban. ¡Y ni siquiera había prestado atención por andar divagando!

—Te preguntaba si habría algún inconveniente en que el Kazekage y sus hermanos se hospedaran en la mansión Hyuga.

¿Inconvenientes? Ella tenía, y muchos.

—C-claro que no.—Negó levemente con la cabeza—. Informaré a mi padre al respecto.

Se estaba girando sobre sus pies, para salir de allí y huir de los profundos ojos aguamarina que la apuñalaban, cuando la Quinta volvió a hablar.

—No te preocupes, Hinata.—Tsunade movió una mano de lado a lado—. Le enviaré una nota.

La morena asintió con resignación. Su intentó de escape había fallado. ¿Cómo lograría aguantar todo el tiempo que durara su estadía? Sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo al descubrir la respuesta. No iba a hacerlo. No soportaría. Estaba segura que terminaría llorando cada noche en su cama. Sufriría cada segundo del día mientras su corazón se quebrara poco a poco. Y así mismo como padecería la presencia de Gaara sabía que se enamoraría todavía más de él.

—Mañana habrá una reunión para decidir la seguridad de la aldea y como vayamos a proceder. Por supuesto, sería estupendo que estén presentes, Kazekage.—Gaara asintió y la Hokage sonrió satisfecha—. Bien, creo que sería bueno que descansaran. Estoy segura que el viaje ha sido largo.

—Gracias.

El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se encaminó fuera de la estancia. Sus hermanos lo siguieron y así mismo lo hicieron los tres escoltas.

—¡Tengo hambre!—exclamó entonces Naruto—. ¡Vayamos a Ichiraku!

—Yo paso—comentó Temari—. Iré a buscar a Shika.

—Que raro…—Kankuro rodó los ojos—. Yo me uno a ti Naruto.

—Y yo—agregó Kiba—. ¿Vienes, Hinata?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Gaara estaba al final del pasillo y parecía reacio a unirse a ellos. ¿Qué hacer?

—Ve tras él. —La voz de Kankuro la sobresaltó—. Después de todo son nuestra escolta, ¿no?

—P-Pero…

—Ve con él.—Temari sonrió y le dio un leve empujón—. No muerde. Creo…

**[…]**

Lo alcanzó justo cuando llegaban a los campos de entrenamientos. El verde pasto hacía contraste con las anaranjadas y amarillentas hojas que cubrían los árboles. Las cuales, poco a poco, se mecían en una suave llovizna de colores que cubrían el suelo como un manto. El paisaje que entregaban era precioso. Le encantaba el otoño, quizás no tanto como la primavera, pero disfrutaba aquella estación de año.

Suspiró y se quedó a una prudente distancia de Gaara. Él se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a la lejanía. ¿Qué o quién ocuparía sus pensamientos en ese instante?

—¿Sales con Inuzuka?

Su voz la sobresaltó. ¿Había sonado ronca?

—¿Q-qué?

—Pregunté si sales con Inuzuka.

—¿Con Kiba-kun?—Estaba mareada del desconcierto.

—¿Hay otro Inuzuka que te abrace?

Sintió las mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Ya comenzaba a entender. Y también estaba segura que no había sido correcto permitir que su compañero hiciera aquello.

—N-no… Por s-supuesto que no…

Lo vio asentir aún de espaldas a ella. ¿No iba a mirarla?

—Gaara-kun, yo…

—No vuelvas a dejar que te abrace.

—¿Eh?

Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Él le estaba ordenando algo? Después de que prácticamente la desechara como si no valiera nada, ¿él le decía que no podía abrazar a su amigo?

—Kiba-kun es mi a-amigo y tiene t-todo el dere—

Y las palabras se perdieron en el aire sin ser escuchadas. Su respiración se aceleró y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Gaara se había acercado a ella, la había acorralado contra un árbol y mantenía su rostro muy cerca al suyo. Hinata podía sentir su respiración golpeando contra sus labios. El deseo de besarlo una vez más la embargó como una tortura. Él pareció descubrir su anhelo porque se inclinó despacio hacia ella.

—Gaara-kun, n-no…—susurró presa de la angustia. No quería que la besara para que luego le dijera que no podían estar juntos—. No lo hagas, p-por favor…

—¿Me odias?—preguntó deteniéndose en el acto. Tomó las manos femeninas y las colocó sobre la cabeza.

Hinata negó levemente.

—N-nunca, pero…

—¿Aún me quieres?

¿Si lo quería? ¡Kami! Se moría por él. Su corazón latía cada día por pensar solo en él. Aquel mes en Suna había sido suficiente para enamorarse sin marcha atrás.

—Yo…

Gaara se inclinó y acercó su boca a la oreja femenina. Ella aspiró hondo varias veces.

—Te aseguro, Hinata, que volveré a tener tu corazón antes de que Konoha se vista de blanco. Y cuando lo haga, no lo alejaré otra vez.

Y así, sin más, se alejó. Dejándola sola. Abandonándola en compañía del frenético latido de su corazón y las hojas que danzaban libres en el viento.

Lo vio alejarse, con paso firme y seguro de sí mismo. Sonrió mientras pequeñas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. Gaara podía proponerse tener hasta el invierno, pero ella se encargaría de estar entre sus brazos antes de que la última hoja amarilla o anaranjada tocara el suelo porque él, sin saberlo, continuaba siendo el dueño de su corazón y de su alma.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota****:** voy a decir una sola cosa… Nunca pensé que escribir a Gaara me costaría tanto. No sé la razón, pero se me dificultó bastante. Pero estoy muy, muy conforme con el resultado final. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero sus opiniones! Y disculpen la larga espera...

Ya comenzamos el tercer arco, y una vez finalizado solo quedará el último. El que ocupara el invierno y nuestro adorado Sasuke.

**Comentarios****:** gracias a **hinatacris**, **Busumeushi**, **RukiaNeechan**, **kenohe**, **kattyto **y **Kisha-Hyuga**. Gracias por estar ahí y por sus palabras.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Consultas? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

**Saluditos, Estrellita… ^^**


	8. Otoño II

**Estaciones para el amor**

[Tercer arco argumental]

**Otoño II**

.

.

La lluvia, que caía desde la noche anterior, parecía tener intenciones de no irse aún. Se deslizaba con una intensidad que la ropa aparentaba formar parte de su propia piel y tenía que pestañar con más rapidez para quitar las gotas que se deslizaban por su rostro interrumpiendo su visión.

Se retiró el flequillo pegado a su frente con el dorso de la mano y suspiró. Si fuera por ella, estaría dándose una ducha caliente y tomando una taza de té. Y estaba ensoñando con aquel pensamiento cuando notó a alguien colocarse a su lado. No tuvo que voltear a mirar para saber quien era. Sonrió efímeramente y luego siguió en su trabajo. Él se había convertido casi en su sombra desde hacía tres semanas. Más específicamente, desde la llegada de la comitiva de Suna.

—¿Cuánto falta para que finalice su turno?

Le preguntó y ella solo pudo pensar en la palabra _turno_. Porque eso era lo que venía haciendo desde hacía cuatro días. Rondas de vigilancia durante horas en los puestos alrededor de la aldea. Estaba cansada, exhausta, pero no iba a quejarse ni mucho menos. Ella no era la única Hyuga desvelándose.

—Una hora—contestó entonces—, u hora y media.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Se encogió de hombros sin saber con exactitud. Esa era la verdad. Había llegado a su puesto después del desayuno y no se había movido de allí.

—¿Se sabe algo más? ¿Alguna noticia?

Fue su turno de preguntar. Desde que se habían localizado ninjas extranjeros y movilizándose hacia Konoha, Tsunade había decidido incrementar la vigilancia y colocar más centinelas. Entonces, su padre había propuesto reemplazar los vigías actuales por Hyugas. Obviamente, no se llegaba a cubrir la totalidad de guardias, por lo que les tocaba hacer turnos más largos. Sin embargo, que un Hyuga vigilara significaba dos cosas. La primera, que se detectarían intrusos en un amplio rango; y la segunda, se podría dar la alerta a tiempo para prepararse.

—Los espías descubrieron que los enemigos se han agrupado a un par de kilómetros de la frontera—explicó—. Así que, el ataque puede suceder en cualquier momento.

Asintió mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. El silencio los cubrió a ambos. Y, a pesar de que era algo común, lo sintió extraño. Porque era uno de aquellos silencios en los que había mucho que decir, pero no se sabía como comenzar o por dónde.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó entonces él, como animándose a iniciar la dichosa charla.

—Neji nii-san, estoy bien…—ella suspiró—. Prometo ir directo a des—

—No me refería a eso—interrumpió. Hinata lo observó sin comprender—. Estuve presente en la conversación de Hiashi-sama y el Kazekage.

Las mejillas de la heredera se tiñeron de carmín al instante. No estaba enterada de que su primo hubiera estado allí ese día, puesto que cuando ella se presentó al llamado de su padre solo estaba con Gaara.

—¿Qué piensa al respecto?

—No sé…—Se mordió el labio inferior con total nerviosismo—. No estoy segura… Es que aún intento creerlo.

Y esa era la verdad. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Gaara llegaría a hacer aquello. ¡Por Kami! Ni en sus más locos sueños, Sabaku no Gaara hablaría de intenciones de cortejo a su padre. Había sido una gran sorpresa cuando Hiashi la había llamado a su despacho para comunicarle las intenciones del Kage de Suna. Gaara le había dicho que quería hacer las cosas de forma correcta y la primera era avisarle a su padre las intenciones que tenía para con ella. Hinata sintió que el corazón le martillaba con fuerza en su pecho y había tenido que respirar con gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse. Más aún cuando su progenitor le había dicho que accedía a la petición del pelirrojo.

—Hinata-sama, yo puedo sustituirla por el tiempo que le queda.

Las palabras de Neji la trajeron a la realidad. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero su primo habló de nuevo.

—Vaya a descansar. Tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Iba a refutar, empero la mirada de él le advirtió que sería en vano. Entonces, asintió y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Neji nii-san.

Observó como ella se alejaba a paso lento y como intentando obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. ¿Y quién no lo estaría en su lugar?

Porque jamás, ni por asomo, hubiera pensado que Sabaku no Gaara hablaría de amor, cortejo y casamiento con Hiashi-sama, y mucho menos que lo hiciera refiriéndose a su prima. Sin lugar a dudas el destino era tan incierto y la vida una caja de sorpresas.

Sonrió de lado y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, arrastrando con ella las hojas anaranjadas y rojizas de los árboles.

**[…]**

La reunión con la Hokage había durado bastante y estaba más que cansado. Sentía un fuerte martilleo en la cabeza y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era recostarse en algún lugar para disfrutar un poco de paz. Encima, la estúpida lluvia no cesaba y él comenzaba a odiarla. No iba admitirlo abiertamente, pero ya sentía añoranza por su aldea. Suna era tan distinta a Konoha que le era imposible no sentirse un extraño en la Nación del Fuego. Entonces, un interrogante cruzó su mente. ¿Se sentiría ella igual estando en Suna? Seguramente… Aunque, antes de cavilar sobre eso y otras cosas, debía encontrar la forma de que ella lo aceptara. O más bien, le perdonara.

Estaba llegando a los territorios del clan Hyuga, cuando divisó a la dueña de sus pensamientos. Hinata corría apresuradamente hacia la mansión, al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro de la lluvia con una de sus manos. Tenía el cabello completamente mojado, la ropa estaba empapada y pegada a su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos a causa de la carrera.

Gaara frunció el ceño y sus labios formaron una sola línea. ¿Eran alucinaciones suyas o Hinata se veía terriblemente sexy? Fuera cual fuera la realidad, no iba a permitir que alguien más apreciara aquella imagen.

Estaba decidido a tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación para que nadie la viera, cuando divisó un destello naranja aparecerse de pronto frente a Hinata.

¿Qué hacía él allí?

—¡Hinata-chan!

El grito inconfundible de su amigo había llegado hasta él.

¿Qué quería Naruto?

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y movió sus labios, supuso que estaba regresando el saludo. Seguidamente, la vio retroceder un par de pasos como poniendo distancia entre ellos, como intentando establecer un muro entre ambos. Frunció el ceño. No lograba escuchar la conversación, pero no podía evitar los deseos de quitar de allí al rubio y colocarlo a una enorme distancia de Hinata. Porque, era de conocimiento general, los sentimientos que había tenido ella por Uzumaki. Y, aunque él quería creer que ya no los poseía, verlos juntos hablando con tanta familiaridad no ayudaba.

Sus manos se volvieron dos puños y sintió como las uñas se clavaban en su palma atravesando esa fina arena que cubría su cuerpo.

Tenía que controlarse o terminaría haciendo algo que no deseaba. Acabaría infundiéndole el miedo, otra vez, a los ojos de Hinata. Ya había hecho aquello una vez y no podría soportar una segunda…

—¿Hinata-chan? ¡¿Estás bien?!

La exclamación de Naruto lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

Solo necesitó ver a Hinata cerrar los ojos lentamente y comenzar a desplomarse hacia el suelo para moverse a una velocidad que no recordaba tener. En menos de dos segundos estaba junto a la joven y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—¿Gaara? ¿Cómo… cómo llegaste? —tartamudeó el rubio.

Escuchaba la voz de su amigo. Pero sus ojos solo podían estar fijos en el pálido rostro que se escondía contra su torso.

—Tiene temperatura—murmuró más para si que para su acompañante.

—Pobre…—Naruto hizo una mueca—. Debe estar esforzándose más de la cuenta en la vigilancia.

El pelirrojo no contestó. Conociéndola, estaba seguro que Naruto no se equivocaba. Podía jurar que Hinata había estado horas bajo la lluvia haciendo su trabajo sin importarle nada más que sus obligaciones.

—La llevaré dentro.

No esperó una respuesta ni nada. Desapareció en un remolino de arena, dejando a un desconcertado Naruto en medio de la lluvia. Quizás, después le preguntaría a que había ido a verla, que quería con ella y que se suponía iba a decirle. Porque en esos momentos lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar de Hinata.

**[…]**

Caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión directo a la habitación de la joven entre sus brazos. La recámara era la tercera a la izquierda. Lo sabía porque era lo primero que había investigado apenas se había instalado con sus hermanos allí. Él quería estar enterado de donde dormía Hinata, quería estar ahí por si lo necesitaba, algo que no creía que llegara a pasar… pero nadie le iba a impedir tener esa loca y extraña idea. Para su suerte, su habitación estaba a solo cinco puertas de la de ella.

—¿Gaara-kun?

La suave voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—B-bien, creo…—Ella pestañó e intentó enfocar la mirada—. Algo m-mareada…

—Tienes fiebre—le informó—. Te encontré justo cuando te desmayabas mientras hablabas con Naruto.

De lo que él estaba más que curioso por aquella conversación.

—O-oh… Ya veo…

Ella guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Para su sorpresa, Hinata se acomodó entre sus brazos y sonrió.

—G-gracias—murmuró.

Gaara continuó su camino y se permitió disfrutar aquella sensación de paz y calidez que le embargaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Aquella misma sensación que no había sentido desde que Hinata hubiera abandonado Suna, desde que él la había alejado.

Empujó la puerta de la habitación y caminó por la instancia. A pesar de que sabía donde era el cuarto de Hinata, nunca había entrado para apreciarlo. Era sencilla y estaba decorada lo suficiente, sin sobrepasar, para dar entender que era femenina. Había unos cuantos muebles, un escritorio, una cajonera y un armario. La cama estaba en medio de la habitación, cerca de la ventana. Las sábanas eran blancas con un cubrecama lila doblado a los pies del colchón.

Se dirigió allí de inmediato y con cuidado la recostó. En ese instante, Hinata abrió sus ojos otra vez.

—¿Por q-qué?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿A qué se refería? Y estaba por preguntárselo cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué d-decidiste hablar con mi p-padre? No lo e-entiendo.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado. A decir verdad él tampoco tenía muy clara la razón de esa decisión. Bueno, podría decirse que ver al Inuzuka posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo había sido casi el detonante. Sin embargo, no podía contestar aquello, ¿verdad? Hinata seguramente se ofendería o defendería a su _amigo_. Gruñó internamente y se llevó ambas manos bajo el mentón mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas.

—Comprendo que no actué como correspondía en Suna. Nunca debí alejarte de mí.

Escuchó como ella suspiraba.

—Sé que no entenderías las razones por las…

Prosiguió, pero Hinata lo interrumpió antes de poder terminar la frase.

—¿Cómo lo s-sabes… Cómo sabes q-que no lo h-haría?

Frunció el ceño y una mueca cruzó su rostro formándose con sus labios.

—¿Por qué, Gaara-kun?

Repitió aquella pregunta, que él no tenía ni idea como responder.

—Dímelo, p-por favor…—susurró Hinata con voz ahogada—. Necesito s-saberlo…

Se puso de pie. Incapaz de soportar estar quieto cuando los nervios eran los que lo cubrían. Jamás había sentido nervios o temor a algo… Y Hinata provocaba las dos cosas. Nervios por confesar algo y temor al rechazo. ¡Como lo cambiaba y le hacía experimentar cosas!

—No quiero tener que ver otra vez el miedo en tus ojos—contestó entonces—. No soportaría saber que soy yo quien infunde ese temor en ti.

Hinata lo observó sorprendida unos segundos y luego se sentó en la cama dispuesta a ponerse de pie. No obstante, Gaara la detuvo acercándose y tomándola de las manos para hacerla recostar nuevamente.

—Jamás he s-sentido miedo de ti…—dijo intentando encontrar la mirada aguamarina que la esquivaba—. B-bueno, quizás c-cuando éramos niños…—agregó—. Pero no ahora, n-nunca podría, tú…

—Entonces, cuando me enfrenté a los enemigos en el desfiladero*, ¿no sentiste miedo? Porque sé lo que vi, Hinata.

Y la heredera Hyuga sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y no por las palabras de él, sino por como se escuchaba su nombre cuando Gaara lo pronunciaba.

—Si, s-sentí miedo…

Gaara sonrió de lado con una clara mueca de_ lo sabía_.

—Por ti…—agregó Hinata en un susurro—. Sentí miedo p-por ti.

Fue tras aquellas palabras, por aquel sentimiento expresado en esa frase, que ambas miradas, tanto violácea como aguamarina, se encontraron.

—Tú…

—Gaara-kun… N-no puedo evitar sentir t-terror por tu seguridad c-cada vez que estás en una pelea…—Hinata tomó el brazo derecho del pelirrojo entre sus manos. Se aferraba como intentando que no escapara—. Este s-sentimiento que me consume por d-dentro hace que no pueda evitar querer c-cuidar de ti, que me preocupe p-por ti, hace que mis p-pensamientos sean solo por ti…

Hinata tragó saliva con fuerza y su labio inferior tembló por el nerviosismo que la cubría. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y no solo por la fiebre.

—¿A-acaso no lo v-ves? Todo me lleva a ti…

Gaara se mantuvo callado, inmóvil en su sitio. No encontraba las palabras para contestar. Porque se sentía de la misma forma y, con sinceridad, él era pésimo expresándose.

—Ai shi—

Las palabras se perdieron en el aire cuando el pelirrojo la abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino.

—¿Gaara-kun…?

—No merezco escucharlo ahora—murmuró separándose solo lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes—. Esperaré. Lo haré hasta que de verdad merezca esas dos palabras.

Hinata sonrió. Lo hizo con total felicidad. La sonrisa que surcó su rostro nació de su corazón impulsada desde su alma.

Tomó el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos.

—Cuando l-lo haga, ¿me r-responderás tú t-también?

—Lo prometo.

Y la besó. Devoró aquellos labios femeninos con ansias. Lo hizo con descontrol y lujuria. Ambos, se besaron con intensidad. Disfrutando ese momento como si fuera el último, como si no hubiera mañana. Como si de un día para el otro las hojas de otoño desaparecerían sin dejar rastro, abandonando los árboles, desnudando la estación por completo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, se besaron con el amor que quemaba sus almas.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) Desfiladero: el nombre completo es Desfiladero de entrada de Suna. Son pequeñas y escondidas entradas de acceso y salida hacia la aldea que permiten mayor protección tanto del clima como de los enemigos. Usadas por Akatsuki para su infiltración, y posterior rapto del Kazekage.

* * *

**Nota****:** ¡Hola a todos/as! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? Pido disculpas por tardar tanto, pero creo que ya saben las razones. Aquí estamos en la penúltima parte de este Otoño. El siguiente será el final y vendrá con acción.

Espero que ésta entrega les haya gustado. No me decidía bien que escenas colocar. Pero como ya tengo en mente el final, quería poner en este capítulo como se arreglaban Hinata y Gaara.

* * *

**Comentarios:** ¡Gracias a todos/as por sus palabras! Gracias por seguir aquí y tomarse el tiempo en leer mi humilde fic.

Gracias a... Annie, Busumeushi, Kattyto, hinatacris, kenohe, sasuhinas fan, kary landero 3, Hydra Delphine, Violetamonster, karla-eli-chan y Laaulyy.

**AlphardB**; tranquila, no me gusta el NaruHina, no tengo nada contra los que les gusta esa couple, pero mi mente no acepta a Hinata con Naruto. No puedo, es imposible para mi. Así que, lamento informar que jamás verán un fic mio de estos dos. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! :)

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Consultas? Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

**Saluditos, Estrellita... ^^**


End file.
